How It All Ends: The Lost Chapters
by ReneyyySprouse
Summary: Stendy, Kybe - What happened before Wendy left for Malibu? How exactly did Kyle and Bebe become each other's first? And how many more cheesy moments were there once Wendy won Stan back? References my first story 'How It All Ends', and rated for all the same fun, juicy bits.
1. Introduction

**Welcome back lovers and readers of South Park! :)**

 **It's so good to be back! I've actually just returned from a holiday to the States, so I'm super excited to be back writing South Park again after a long two weeks.**

 **As I mentioned at the end of my last story, this new collection will contain all the Lost Chapters from _How It All Ends_.**

 **If you're familiar with that story of mine, I hope you're just excited for this new edition as I am! If you didn't read _How It All Ends_ , it may be a good idea to go back and at least skim through that story as I will be referencing it every now and then here.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Now, onto the first chapter!**

 **Reneyyyyyyyy x**


	2. First Real Kiss

**First Real Kiss.**

 _"Do you remember our first real kiss?"_

 _Frowning down at her as he took another handful from the bag of corn chips beside him, Stan paused for a moment, "What, you mean we were eight and you kissed me?"_

 _"No," Wendy answered with a laugh, "No, that was just a peck, that was nothing. I'm talking about – "_

 _A knowing grin crept onto Stan's face before Wendy could finish her thought, "Token's birthday party in seventh grade?"_

* * *

Wendy felt a light smile cross her as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at Stan.

Her boyfriend looked adorably handsome where he sat nestled into the couch beside her. His red poofball hat sat proudly on his head, completely hiding his raven coloured hair. He wasn't exactly paying too much attention to his girlfriend in that moment, but Wendy didn't mind. Every smile that appeared on his face and every laugh that left his lips while he continued to muck around and talk crap with the rest of guys made Wendy's heart simply soar.

Just as all the chatter and laughter between the boys and girls in Token's den peaked at the highest volume so far that evening, a surprised silence swept over the group of seventh graders as the birthday boy suddenly burst back into the room.

"My parents have finally gone to bed!" Token announced, "You know what that means!"

Narrowing his vision at the empty wine bottle that Token was happily holding above his head, Stan soon rolled his eyes with a murmured groan. He hadn't quite been quiet enough, though, and as Wendy flicked her brown eyes between the empty bottle and the frustrated expression on her boyfriend's face, she crinkled her brow in confusion.

As the girls squealed in slim excitement and a couple of the guys started to high-five each other, Wendy watched all of her and Stan's friends dive to the carpeted floor and form a circle. Before long, her curiosity got the better of her as she glanced at Stan.

"What's going on?"

For the shortest second, Stan frowned at Wendy, wondering if she was seriously that oblivious. When her expression didn't change, Stan parted his lips to speak, "Spin the freakin' bottle."

As his words echoed uncomfortably in Wendy's chest, she felt her body nervously stiffen in place while the rest of the girls continued to gather on the floor. All the guys seemed to be just as eager, but Wendy couldn't help but feel a tender happiness fill her heart as Stan stayed exactly in his place, just as she was.

Token looked at the pair of them with a tilt of his head, "You two okay?"

Stan's answer was almost instant as he shrugged his shoulders, "We're gonna' sit this one out."

Glancing down into her lap, Wendy feigned a faint smile until she heard one of the girls snort with a loud laugh.

"Why?" Red asked with a rude tone.

Staring back up from the couch, Wendy's vision widened for a surprised second to find that every eyeball in the room was suddenly piercing her and Stan. She swallowed a hard, nervous lump in the back of her throat. The young teenager dared to glimpse at her boyfriend for only the shortest second before she sat up straight and folded her arms assertively across her chest, pushing her shoulders back.

"One of the points of being in a relationship with someone is that they're the only person you kiss, Red."

Red scoffed under her breath, "Pff, barely..."

"Yeah," Annie joined in, just as harshly, "You haven't even let Stan kiss you with tongue yet."

"That's because Wendy doesn't let Stan do anything," Craig added with a smirk as the rest of the guys started chuckling.

With every single taunt and snigger and insult being hurled the way of her and her boyfriend, Wendy felt a little more of her strong, defensive wall crumble away. Worse than that, though, as she heard Stan groan in aggravation once more, she peeked at him and felt her heart sink as he ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"Back off, assholes," Bebe fearlessly interjected, "Leave them alone."

"I just don't get what the big deal is," Nichole spoke, gesturing between herself and her own boyfriend, "Token and me are both gonna' play."

"I know exactly what their problem is," Cartman suddenly cut in with a grunting, sarcastic laugh, "Wendy's just too much of a stuck-up, prude bitch to give Stan any kind of freedom."

In a flicker of fiery, hot anger behind his crystal eyes, Stan saw absolute red.

"Shut you fat fucking mouth, Cartman!" Stan snapped, lunging forward slightly from his seat on the couch, "We're not playing the stupid fucking game, so just fucking drop it, okay?"

"Whoa-hoa!" Cartman spat, chuckling at the aggressive bite in Stan's voice, "Did Wendy let you have your balls out of her purse tonight?"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up, Cartman," Kyle thundered from his place on the floor beside Bebe.

As the beautiful blonde followed the Jewish boy's lead and quickly changed the subject, Wendy could still feel her stomach bubbling in sick discomfort.

She hesitated for one timid moment, wondering how Stan's demeanour might have changed, before she shyly swivelled around on the couch to face him. The thirteen year old boy could all but feel her brown eyes burning right through him as he flicked his head around to mirror her.

Wendy sensed her heart skip a beat. Stan only stared right back at her, completely wordless and blank as he waited for her to find her voice. The raven haired beauty stumbled over the start of a sentence, but soon fell back to an intimidated quiet. With nothing more to say, Stan simply rolled his eyes at her and then pulled out his phone, turning away.

Wendy gulped, blowing out a sad sigh from between her lips. She tried to refocus all her attention on the commotion at her feet and watched as a blush fell into Bebe's cheeks when Kyle's spin of the bottle landed on her. But even that wasn't enough to distract the seventh grade girl.

Wendy had never really been one to care all that much or get too upset whenever Stan got a little pissed at her. But somehow, for some reason, this time felt different. The look of dread and embarrassment that had collapsed into his usual bright and happy features had totally sliced through her heart.

And no matter how hard she tried, Wendy just couldn't stop feeling so, super guilty.

* * *

Lying his sleeping bag and staring up at the insanely high ceiling of Token's bedroom, Stan let out a slow sigh from between his lips. He frowned for a moment, gawking at Kyle out of the corner of his eye as the red head loudly snored away beside him.

Stan rolled his eyes and huffed out a quiet grumble. As if he wasn't already having enough trouble falling asleep that night.

Folding his pillow over so it covered his ear, Stan tossed and turned a few times before he simply collapsed onto his back, groaning as he gave up. For some reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired during spin-the-bottle earlier that evening. He wasn't even sure why he had gotten so angry. Well, he knew without question that his friends had all crossed a line, but none of that had been Wendy's fault.

Stan suddenly felt his chest ache. He didn't even recall saying goodnight to his girlfriend before they entered their separate bedrooms to go to sleep that night.

Resisting the urge to kick himself, Stan only sighed again, this time with disappointment in himself. Wriggling around in his sleeping bag away from Kyle, he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind and forced his eyes shut. He would have to talk to Wendy in the morning and clear the air. Stan only hoped that she wasn't too upset about how unfair his actions had been.

Just as the temptation of sleep finally began to creep up on him, the teenage boy jumped in slight surprise at the sound of his mobile phone vibrating against the hard wood floor by his head.

Stan immediately frowned, opening just one eye as he found his phone in the darkness and picked it up. Flipping open the small, plastic device, the young boy took notice of the time. Eleven minutes past two in the morning. The next thing that Stan spotted made his heart race.

 _You awake?_

The unexpected text message from Wendy had Stan frozen for a moment before he eventually typed his reply.

 _Yeah... why?_

Only a couple of short seconds ticked by before Stan's phone buzzed again.

 _Hallway?_

The invitation made the faint hairs on Stan's arms stand on end. He didn't even need to hesitate as he quickly shut his flip phone and tugged down on the zipper of his sleeping bag. Shuffling out of it, he was careful not to nudge Kyle as he stood up and reached for his blue and red beanie. But then, Stan brought himself to a halt. He second guessed himself for a minute and then, against his normal character, decided to leave the comfortable hat behind.

Stepping over Clyde as he finally approached the door, Stan twisted the knob and pushed it open as silently as he could. It took his eyes a moment to properly adjust to the darkness, but before long, he felt a small smile stretch across his lips as he spotted Wendy sitting up against the wall of the corridor by the guest bedroom.

Through the pitch black of the hallway, she smiled at him, too.

"Hi."

The gentle tone in her lyrical voice sent a shiver racing up Stan's spine.

"Hey," he spoke into the quiet, "What's going on?"

Wendy heaved her shoulders up and down in a shrug, "Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither," Stan agreed, walking over to Wendy and taking a seat on the floor beside her.

Despite the slim feelings of confusion and hurt that still dwelled within her from the earlier occurrences that evening, in that moment, Wendy couldn't help but grin at Stan. She rarely ever saw him without his hat on. She loved his beautiful, black hair. She studied it for a short moment until the teenage girl began to notice the peculiar distance between she and Stan where they sat on the wooden floor.

Wendy sensed a sadness fill her face, "Are you mad at me?"

The guilty tone in his girlfriend's voice made Stan shudder as he locked his genuine eyes with hers and instantly shook his head, "No."

"Because I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of everyone," Wendy went on. She swallowed, "If you wanted to play with them, you should have just played..."

Feeling his heart crumble with a painful thud into the pit of his guts, Stan's jaw fell open to the floor in shock. He knew that he had obviously seemed slightly annoyed at the guys' constant badgering of him, but never in a million years did the teenager realise that he had also given his girlfriend the wrong idea about his wishes and intentions.

Instantly closing the gap between them, Stan scooted closer to Wendy on the ground and shook his head again.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief, "Wendy, the last thing I wanted to do was play that stupid game. Why would I want to kiss any of those whorebags? The only girl I ever want to kiss is you."

As each quiet word he spoke to her made her little, thirteen year old heart swell with happiness, Wendy's cheeks turned pink with a pale blush, "I thought you were super annoyed at me because the guys kept ripping on you."

Taking the time to consider what she had said, Stan was silent before he shrugged his shoulders, "Well... it's not easy feeling left out sometimes..." he mused, catching the slight despondency in Wendy's appearance.

And yet, Stan couldn't help but smile.

It definitely seemed that the older he got, the harder it became to deal with the fact that he was the only guy out of his friends who had a truly serious girlfriend. Stan knew that it would all surely blow over in just a couple more years when they all started getting real girlfriends, too, but it didn't make the wait time any less strenuous.

In fact, there was only one thing that made feel Stan better about being the butt of every girl-related joke. It was something that the other guys didn't have, and certainly something that was far better than their supposed 'freedom'.

And that was Wendy.

A fresh sense of elated relief washed over Wendy as her fingertips simply tingled at the sensation of Stan fishing his hand down to join with hers. She gazed up to meet his loving vision and instantly felt her uncertainties vanish as he squeezed her hand.

Stan smirked at her, "But you're worth it."

Stifling a ridiculously giddy giggle, Wendy laced her fingers tighter with Stan's and moved even closer to him so their legs were touching, "I just can't believe they're all making such a fuss about kissing like that."

For a split second, Stan felt a nervous, watery lump form in his throat. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "Ha... yeah..."

"I mean, they're all so pathetic," Wendy rambled right along, "Kisses like that are supposed to be special, it's not something you share with just anyone."

Before Stan could even stop himself or realise what he was saying, he felt his eyes impulsively roll with sarcasm as he emitted a spiteful grumble from his lungs, "Yeah, none of them have even been dating for _three_ whole years..."

The very second that the last word left him, Stan felt Wendy's grip on his hand loosen.

His blue eyes widened with immediate disgust in himself. He wished desperately that he could chase his down idiotic words and force them back into his mouth as if he never even said them. But Stan knew it was already too late for that. And the expression on Wendy's face only confirmed this as he dared to glance at the beautiful girl beside him.

Wendy only kept his gaze for a mere moment before she quickly looked away and became fixated on her lap. She gloomily tucked her hair behind her ear as she and Stan sighed at the same time.

Clearly neither of them had forgotten the snide comments Red and Annie had made about Wendy not letting Stan become more intimate with her. Well, as intimate as two thirteen year old kids would be willing to get, anyway.

And yet, at the same time, Stan and Wendy didn't even know how the other actually felt about it all.

"Shit," Stan murmured under his breath, "Wendy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just..."

Hopelessly trailing off, Stan tried to gather his frantic thoughts, "I mean, you know what I'm trying to say, right? You know how much I care about you, and just because I might kinda' think about that stuff sometimes doesn't mean that I wanna' make you do anything you don't wanna' do or that you aren't ready for, okay, it's not gonna' make me – "

Just as Stan felt like his panicked ramblings were going to completely suffocate him, he was abruptly cut off as Wendy tugged her hand away from his and grasped at his cheek. Within a second or two, before Stan even knew what was about to happen to him, the thirteen year old girl boldly plummeted her lips into her boyfriend's.

Stan's amazed blue eyes shot open as he felt the warm contact of Wendy's soft skin on his. He was totally frozen, simply letting her take the lead as she continued to press her mouth against his. He began to count the seconds as they ticked by in his brain. While he and Wendy had certainly kissed a million times before, they had only ever been pecks, and this was definitely the longest amount of time that they had remained connected with one another.

If he had the moisture in his throat to do so, Stan would have gulped... or puked. He wasn't too sure. The only thing he was sure of was that Wendy hadn't moved an inch from the time she had met her lips with his. And the still frame in time was quickly starting to make Stan wonder what exactly it was that his girlfriend wanted him to do.

Bravely parting his lips slightly where they were still glued to hers, Stan slowly poked out the very end of his tongue and, for the first time ever, tasted the sweetness of Wendy's skin.

The teenage boy had been all too prepared for his girlfriend to viciously pull back and glare at him. He had even braced himself for a possible shove or a slap. But what Stan _hadn't_ prepared himself for, was for Wendy to open her mouth just as eagerly and join him in the intimate action.

The initial emotions of affectionate satisfaction were more than either teenager could handle as they shut their eyes tightly and fell more into one another. Stan clutched at his girlfriend's leg, pulling her closer towards him before wrapping his arm delicately around her waist. Wendy allowed her hand to roam free from Stan's face, losing itself for a short moment in that soft, black hair of his that she loved so much.

Once the all-important first contact had been conquered and both kids suddenly realised how much air was rapidly escaping their lungs – that was when Stan and Wendy started to notice how dumb it all actually felt. It just sort of seemed like they were weirdly licking the inside of each other's mouths with no real rhythm or reason.

But still, what could either of them have expected? For their first _real_ kiss, it sure had been really, _really_ good.

Finally parting ways, the dark haired young couple found their breath again and carefully opened their eyes. Stan's heart stopped. The beautiful expression in Wendy's features and the gorgeous smile on her face almost brought on the need for his stomach to empty itself of Token's birthday cake more than the actual kiss even had.

Quickly forcing down the sickly nerves gurgling threateningly in his stomach, Stan shook it off as best he could and matched Wendy's loving smile as he threw an arm around her. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Wendy felt amazed butterflies swirl and soar within her. She nuzzled into her boyfriend, getting as close to him as she could while they both succumbed to the breathless silence that settled in all around them.

Nothing that either of them could say could possibly outdo or overshadow the moment that they had just shared together.

Neither Stan nor Wendy were sure how much tranquil quiet actually crept by in the wide hallway, but soon enough, the young girl furrowed her brow and cleared her throat.

"Huh," Wendy pondered, feeling her grin grow, "I think I get it now..."

Eventually finding his own voice, Stan spat out a small laugh at the innocence of Wendy's comment. She was so perfectly adorable. He was almost certain that he grew a little more crazy about her every single day – every day ever since that moment in the third grade when he had first laid eyes on her.

And considering that they were still just thirteen years old – Stan couldn't wait to see what his and Wendy's long future together had in store for them.

Keeping this delightful thought stored in the back of his brain, Stan looked down slightly at Wendy and cleared his throat to speak. But instead, both teenagers suddenly jumped in surprise as they heard a door around the corner of the hallway creaking open and spotted a bright light flickering on.

Both of their bodies immediately tensed up with fearful nerves.

"Oh, shit," Stan muttered under his breath. He leapt up from his place on the ground and reached down to take Wendy by the hand as he pulled her up, too.

Token's parents had been very strict about the rules regarding the sleeping arrangements that night – all the boys were to stay in their son's room, and all the girls were to stay in the guest room across the hall. They did not want any of the kids getting up to any funny business. And while, in reality, Stan and Wendy were probably the last pair who would ever break any serious rules with one another, they still didn't want to risk being caught out during their late night meeting.

Without saying a single word, the two seventh graders scurried towards their respective bedroom doors, until a wave of final hesitation washed over Stan and he dug his heels into the floor. The dark haired boy spun around on the spot and brought his tone to a hissed whisper.

"Wait, Wendy?"

The fretful expression was all too obvious in Wendy's face as she whipped her head around and glared at her boyfriend in disbelief. The footsteps from the opposite corridor were getting closer and closer as she raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

Trying not to chuckle at her panicked voice, Stan smiled as he pounced back towards Wendy and took her by the waist. Her cheeks were red with a fiery blush all over again and the displeasure in her face instantly vanished at the tender sensation of Stan's long, loving peck against her lips. Quickly pulling back from her, Stan squeezed at Wendy's hips.

"Good night."

Wendy was on cloud nine. She didn't want to go back to bed without him, but she also didn't want to get caught by Token's mother or father and be banned from ever attending one of his parties again.

"Good night," she mimicked sweetly.

And then, as Wendy ducked back behind the door and reappeared in the guest bedroom amongst the rest of the sleeping girls, it was suddenly as if the blissful, dream-like moment had never even happened.

Wendy leant her back against the door for moment, sighing in pure ecstasy. She glanced around at all her friends snoozing away in their sleeping bags and remembered them meaninglessly making out with the other guys that evening. With a quiet shake of her head, Wendy could only roll her eyes as she eventually crawled back into her own sleeping bag.

The thirteen year old had no idea how she was ever going to manage to fall to sleep now. Her mind was far too abuzz with a million overwhelming thoughts. Thoughts of Stan, about how sweetly he treated her, about when they may kiss like that for a second time.

And, of course, about how much she loved him. And how much she always would.


	3. Rushed: Part One

**Rushed: Part One.**

As background music continued to quietly thump from her stereo and the sounds of more and more party guests arriving echoed up the stairs, Bebe stared herself up and down in her bedroom mirror.

She grinned at her reflection, flicking her mass of curly, blonde locks over one shoulder. The teenage girl was wearing a black skirt that sat at mid-thigh and a pair of skin coloured stockings. Her top was mauve in colour. It sat off-the-shoulder, decorated with lace in the front, while her boots were as black as her skirt and had a slight heel to them.

She really did look the part of the birthday girl. And Bebe _certainly_ looked every part the seventeen year old that she now officially was.

Smirking proudly at herself once more, Bebe spun around on the spot and switched off the pop music thudding from the speakers of her stereo before she pulled open her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. The similar tunes pumping downstairs were only being drowned out by only one thing - that being the noise of all of Bebe's friends as they continued to gather in the living room and out on the back deck. She was so excited to see everyone and to party with them all. The majority of Bebe's girlfriends had already arrived, and as far as the teenager knew, a few of the guys were at her house now, too.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to head into the kitchen to attend to her guests, Bebe jumped in slim surprise at the sensation of her phone vibrating where it sat secured by the waistband of her skirt. Reaching for the device, Bebe found herself smiling again as she spotted a text message from one of the girls.

Marissa was a Middle Park girl, but she and Bebe had instantly clicked when they met at their school's try outs for next year's junior cheer squad. The two teenagers may have hung out with different groups of friends at school, but Bebe still felt like she and Marissa were close enough to invite her to her birthday party.

Bebe quickly read the message from her friend before she typed a short reply.

 _hey girl! I'm just about to leave.. is it okay if I bring one of my friends so I'm not a total loner?_

 _hey! yeah, of course, that's fine! I'll see you soon :)_

For a short moment as Bebe locked her phone and put it away, she sighed quietly to herself. As much as she was looking forward to her party that night, and as grateful as she was to have so many of her friends celebrating with her, there was still one important person who Bebe wished could be there to join in on the festivities.

Wendy had been in Malibu for just over a year and a half now, and Bebe missed her like crazy. While the two best always made sure they spoke to each other some way every single day, it still was just a little disheartening to be missing out on spending another one of their birthdays together. But, at the same time, both girls were happy enough. Bebe was just as comfortable in South Park as she had always been, and Wendy had well and truly settled into her new life in her new city with her new boyfriend.

Just before Bebe could get too down on herself about missing her best friend, she suddenly pushed any thoughts of Wendy to the back of her mind as she heard a knock at the front door. The loud rattling had been just audible over the music and chatter resonating from the back deck as Bebe stepped forward and pulled open the heavy, wooden door.

The very second that she did, the blonde teenager felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh! Hey, Kyle."

The obvious smile plastered across the Jewish boy's lips was far too wide to go unnoticed.

"Hey, Bebe."

A shy silence instantly fell between the two of them. Bebe almost cringed as she felt herself blush from the way Kyle was staring at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous - so much so that Kyle wasn't sure if he would actually be able to find his voice again.

Right as he cleared his throat and attempted to form some further words, Kyle suddenly grunted instead as he felt a nudge in his back from the person standing behind him. In the next second, he was near enough pushed right out of the doorway as his accomplice barged past him to get inside the house.

"Hey! Happy birthday!"

Gazing up at the huge grin on Stan's face, Bebe just couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks," she said with a laugh, hugging the dark haired boy as he threw a friendly arm over her shoulders.

It was an incredible relief for everybody who knew him to see Stan so geuinely happy and enthused about his friends and his life again. It didn't feel like all that long ago when he had been a completely withdrawn, depressed, broken shell of the fifteen year old boy whose heart had been totally torn in two.

Bebe had heard plenty of rumours about what had happened to him and what he had done to himself when Wendy moved to Malibu and left him... but it was _nothing_ she had ever been brave enough to actually ask Stan about. But now, that pained, destroyed soul was gone. Stan was truly back to his old self, and had been for almost a year now. He was playing football again, he was excelling in school, and he was having all kinds of crazy adventures with his friends.

There was only one thing that could have been considered slightly odd... he had _never_ asked Bebe about Wendy. Not once. Not about what she was up to, or how she was doing, or even if she missed him. Was that weird? Bebe wasn't too sure. The only thing she was sure of was that the smile rarely fell from the Stan's face anymore. Not _ever._

As the teenage boy went happily bounding through the house in search of the other guys, Bebe and Kyle were suddenly left on their own again. The lighting in the living room was dim as the fairy lights that Bebe's mother had set up along with the rest of the party decorations continued to twinkle. But even so, Bebe could see all too clearly how much Kyle was still smiling at her.

She bit down on her tongue for a second as she stumbled over the start of a sentence, "Um... the guys are all out on the porch if you wanna' join them."

Kyle sounded just as nervous as he licked his lips to reply, "Sure," he spat simply, finally strolling into the house and around Bebe. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he stopped himself, freezing on the spot before he swivelled around to glimpse at the beautiful blonde again.

Kyle cleared his throat, "Hey, but... I wouldn't mind if, um... _you_ wanted to hang out a little later?"

The butterflies in her stomach soared into backflips as Bebe's face lit up, "Okay."

"Okay," Kyle echoed, his features just as bright, "Cool."

Watching him slip away into the gathering crowd of her friends, Bebe's cheeks were still warm with a blush as she quietly shut the front door. This all felt sort of bizarre to her. She had never fallen victim to the kinds of emotions like the ones she was feeling for Kyle ever before. The two of them had always been pretty good friends, but the older they got, the better friends they soon became and the closer they grew together, too. Kyle was so smart and so sweet - not like some of the other loser guys that he and Stan hung around with.

Bebe had to laugh to herself when she remembered the brief period of time in third grade where she had developed such a huge crush on him. But as quickly as those feelings had disappeared, they only seemed to have totally rushed back to her now, and with way more force than she ever could have imagined.

There was only one difference this time around. And that was - for whatever reason - _this time,_ Kyle definitely seemed to like Bebe back, too.

* * *

Stan smirked at Kenny and playfully nudged into him as he brushed by his blonde friend to reach the dessert table. He didn't have the first clue how he was going to manage to fit anymore food. The teenager was already full of just about all the party food, punch and other junk in the whole world. But when it came right down to it, Stan was simply having too much fun to care.

There was probably nothing the dark haired boy loved more than hanging out with all his friends, and Bebe's party had definitely proven to be the perfect escape from his busy school schedule of late. Football season may have been over, but Stan was still swamped with a whole pile of work he needed to complete in these last few weeks of tenth grade.

Quickly shaking his head to rid it of the boring thought, Stan directed all his attention to the punch bowl and poured himself another cup. He had been having too much of a great time at Bebe's for the past couple of hours to let thoughts of school ruin that now.

Filling his plastic, red cup right up to brim, Stan then spun around on the spot with such eager haste that he failed to notice the figure walking directly towards him.

"Oof," he grunted, cursing under his breath as his drink went flying to the floor. The person opposite him made a similar noise as their drink slipped from their grasp, too. The only thing was, the second red cup hadn't made the same safe landing that Stan's had. Instead, much to the teenage boy's annoyance, it spilled all the way down the front of his favourite white t-shirt.

"Goddamn it," he grumbled, instantly flicking up his heated expression. With his tongue sharply coiled, Stan drew an angry breath. But, in the very next second, Stan felt his eyes soften.

"Oh my God! Holy shit, I am so sorry!"

As the fire in his belly fizzled out, Stan sensed a small smirk cross him at the sweet, feminine voice of the pretty red-head standing in front of him.

"Oh no, that's okay," he stuttered, "My fault, I should've been looking where I was going."

As the auburn beauty felt her frantic nerves settle at the boy's gentle tone, she gazed up at him, locking her eyes with his.

And for the shortest possible moment, she almost swore she felt her heart flutter.

A peculiar silence fell between them before Stan awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say, "Uh... so, how do you know Bebe?"

"Oh, I don't," the girl replied, "My friend Marissa does. They met at cheer try outs or something. Rissa just asked me to come with her tonight so she wasn't the only one here from Middle Park."

Stan smirked cheekily at the Middle Park girl as he shot her a confused frown, "And yet, here you are standing around all by yourself?"

"Well I _was_ literally just sitting with Marissa," the girl responded with a giggle and a roll of her eyes, "But then some blonde guy came up and offered her some punch, and now..."

Trailing off with another small laugh, the red-head gestured over to the other side of the room with a simple nod of her head. Stan's brow furrowed even deeper as he peered over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. Within half a second, though, the quarterback's face fell back to a blank expression as he spotted the all-too-familiar sight of Kenny nestled up to close to a girl who Stan could only guess was Marissa. Stan chuckled to himself. Kenny was leaning right into Marissa, whispering into her ear and sharing a cup of punch with her.

But, really, what else was new?

"Well, that didn't take long..." Stan mumbled to himself sarcastically before turning back to the girl beside him.

He hesitated for a moment. As he continued to gaze at the gorgeous teenager, there was a weird feeling fluttering in Stan's stomach. It was a sensation he certainly hadn't felt in a long, _long_ time. But before he could analyse it too much or get too lost in his own thoughts, the dark haired boy licked his lips to speak again.

"Let me get you another drink."

The polite offer from the tall boy made the girl frown with a laugh of disbelief, "But I just spilled my last one all over you."

"Not a big deal. I'll let you get away with it," Stan spoke with a teasing shrug of his shoulders, "This time."

His shirt may have still felt wet and uncomfortably sticky against his skin, but for whatever reason, Stan really didn't mind all that much. And besides, the friendlier he was being, the more he got to see this pretty girl smile.

And she just happened to have one ridiculously infectious smile.

"I'm Stan, by the way."

The girl felt tingling goosebumps coat her arms and a shiver run up her spine. Thank _God_ Marissa had invited her to come along that evening.

"I'm Darcy."


	4. Rushed: Part Two

**Rushed: Part Two.**

"So, how long have you played football for?"

Stan looked to Darcy with a smile at the sweet tone of her question.

The two had been absolutely talking each other's ears off since their awkward run-in at the punch bowl earlier that evening. Neither of them had the first clue exactly how long they had been hanging out and chatting for, but judging by how much the temperature had dropped outside on Bebe's balcony, it had to be past ten o'clock at night at the very least by now.

Everyone else was still very much enjoying their Saturday night, too. The back porch was rocking and shaking with all of Bebe's friends dancing and jumping around to the loud music being pumped into the cool Spring air. Stan and Darcy had taken a seat on the couple of wooden steps leading down to the backyard and the swimming pool, leaning out of the way every now and then as the many other partying teenagers dodged the two new friends to go to and from the yard.

Trying as hard as he possibly could to keep the image of Bebe's pool out of the corner of his eye, Stan kept his vision on Darcy.

"Pretty much forever," he spoke, answering her question, "I played one season of Pee Wee hockey when I was four, then pretty much took up football straight after that. What about you? Do you play any sports?"

Darcy giggled to herself, "Not unless you count shopping as a sport?"

"You don't cheer like your friend?"

"Nah, it's not really my thing," she responded with a simple shrug, "Do you have any brothers to play football with, or anything?"

Stan shook his head, "Nope. I've got an older sister, but she's off at college, so it's just my parents and me at home."

"Same with me. Well, I don't have any older siblings - it's always been me just me and mom and dad."

Holding his friendly gaze on her as he raised his red cup up to his lips, Stan heaved his own shoulders in a shrug, "That's alright. Older siblings aren't all they're cracked up to be, anyways."

"Oh really?" Darcy asked with a teasing laugh, "Would you be saying the same thing if your parents ever had another kid?"

"Oh, hell no, dude. I would've been an awesome big brother - my sister's just completely psychotic," he laughed back, trying to make the statement sound like more of a joke than it actually was. After all, he had only been talking to this girl for all of two hours or so. Stan wasn't about to completely open up to Darcy and tell her anything crazy about his life. No matter how many intriguing queries she was throwing his way.

This thought made Stan pause for a moment as a gentle smile crossed his face again. It was like the two of them were playing one long, continuous games of twenty questions. And Darcy certainly wasn't the only one doing all the probing, either. The more that he managed to get out of her, too, the more Stan could see that this girl was way more than just a pretty face.

It was definitely a refreshing change from some of the girls he had known since elementary school.

Just as he was about to finish off the last of his punch, Stan raised a sarcastic eyebrow, "Any other deep, interesting questions you'd care to ask?"

Darcy raised her brow right back at him. There was no doubt that Stan was quite the charmer. But Darcy was all too ready to prove that she could be just as witty as he could.

"Single?"

As the last of the tropical flavoured punch trickled down the back of his throat, Stan almost spat it all back up at the sound of the callous two syllables that Darcy had breathed into the air. He coughed slightly, nearly spluttering at the harsh mixture of his drink and his choking emotions.

That was word that he hadn't spoken or even thought about in a long, _long_ time.

Stan sighed with a dull grumble.

 _"Very_ single."

Darcy hadn't heard how spiteful or heated Stan's tone might have been when it left his mouth. All the teenage girl had heard was the specific phrasing of his reply. And all she had felt was her heart skipping a beat of joyful anticipation.

"Let me get our next drinks," she suddenly offered with renewed happiness. She sprung up from her place on the steps and snatched Stan's cup from his hand before turning around to disappear back into the house.

The second that she was gone, Stan felt his chest deflate.

It was rare these days that Stan ever really thought about the times where he hadn't been single. Very rare. Sure, he'd have his impulsive little moments here and there where he'd picture his ex-girlfriend's face or hear her voice in his head, but he never really allowed himself to simply sit back and dwell on any of it. But in that moment, as he repeated Darcy's one-worded question in his brain and uncontrollably felt his neck crane around to gaze at Bebe's swimming pool, Stan's entire body shuddered.

He remembered everything about that magical night almost two years ago now. How cool the water had been, how irresistibly soft her bare skin had felt against his touch, how the sound of her whispering his name had sent goosebumps flying throughout his soul. And how perfect it had felt to whisper her name right back.

But now, he never said her name anymore. It was nothing more than a distant memory, never to even be thought of again.

"Bottom's up!"

Suddenly being snapped from his haunting trance, Stan blinked and gazed back up as Darcy rejoined him on the step below him. She grinned, handing him his red cup as he glanced at her with his own grateful smirk.

"Thanks," he said, taking the beverage straight to his mouth. As soon as the first few drops passed his lips and splattered onto his tongue, Stan's nose and throat flared up in surprise at the strong, burning taste of the liquid. He expelled another cough from his lungs as he shot a knowing frown over to Darcy, "Okay, that does _not_ taste the same as it did before..."

With an innocent shrug of her shoulders, Darcy bit down on her bottom lip, "Sorry. Marissa and I didn't realise this was gonna' be such a tame party."

Feeling his eyes narrow even more, Stan followed Darcy's gesture as she opened her black purse and held it out towards him. The twinkling lights hanging all around the balcony caught the silver colour of the small flask that shone back at him.

For a second, the teenage boy only stayed silent. The taste of vodka wasn't completely unfamiliar to him. He had drunk a couple of times before since he was about sixteen, but usually in a much more controlled environment. Normally it had just been he, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny sneaking drinks whenever any of their parents were out for the night. But this situation was different, and the concoction that Darcy had prepared for him was certainly much stronger than anything he had ever made himself.

"Is it okay?"

The apologetic tone in Darcy's sweet voice immediately brought Stan's eyes back to hers. Eventually, he could only nod his head with a smile, "Yeah. Yeah, of course, it's fine."

His bright expression made Darcy melt. She shyly glanced down into her lap for the briefest second, before she stared back up and held her own cup out towards him, "Okay, well... here's to new friends and new adventures."

Gazing into her brown coloured eyes, Stan felt his heart pitter-patter lightly against his rib cage as a curious smirk popped up in the corner of his lips. He wasn't quite sure why, but as he leant in and dinked his own cup with Darcy's, something about this particular new friend actually seemed sort of inviting...

"Cheers to that."

* * *

Bebe's cheeks were an uncomfortably hot shade of pink as she stared across the room at Kyle.

The adorable, green-hatted boy was standing in a group with the rest of the guys on the other side of the living room. They were messing around with one another and filling the room with loud, hilarious laughter. Bebe was so happy to see how much Kyle was enjoying himself.

There was only one tiny issue - he was still yet to spend any time with _her._

Scraping on the brakes in the back of her mind, Bebe suddenly shook her head to herself. It didn't matter how much of a huge crush she had on Kyle, there was nothing even slightly serious going on between them. Even though he might have asked her especially if they could hang out later, he wasn't necessarily at liberty to seclude himself from the guys and commit a specific amount of time to her. Then again, it was her birthday...

"Is that him?"

Jumping in surprise as she heard a voice echo from beside her and felt a sharp nudge in her ribs, Bebe flicked her head around to find Marissa standing next to her. For a second, Bebe could only frown until her friend rolled her eyes and gestured towards Kyle.

"Oh," the blonde girl answered, "Oh, yeah, that's him. That's Kyle."

The Middle Park girl took a moment to let her eyes wander Kyle's frame up and down. Soon enough, she shrugged her shoulders with a small smirk, "I guess he's pretty cute. Does he know you like him?"

Bebe mirrored the heaving of her friend's shoulders, "I dunno'. I think so."

"Well, is there any sign he might like you back?" Marissa asked, latching onto Bebe's arm and pulling her down onto the couch with her. She leant in towards her to speak more clearly above the loud music still resonating in the tightened space, "Like, has he ever been super flirty, anything?"

Again, Bebe could only shake her head with an uncertain sigh, "I don't _know._ I mean, we've been friends for, like, ever, and we've always just kinda's clicked," the teenage girl paused for a second as she felt her heart flutter, "We've kissed before, but that was only for the sake of stupid, little kiddy games."

At this admission, a delighted smile instantly formed on Marissa's face. That was certainly an important factor that she hadn't yet been informed of. As the excitable cogs in her mind began to turn, the brunette Middle Park girl reached towards the coffee table in front of the couch. Snatching up an open bottle of cola and two empty cups, she glanced back to Bebe with a grin.

"Well, good thing we're not kids anymore," she commented as she filled up the two red cups, "Sounds like it's time for you to step up your game a bit."

Bebe watched her friend with a curious frown as Marissa poured enough cola into the cups so that they were about three quarters full. In the next instant, she looked around for a split second before she dug her hand down into her bag that was hanging from her shoulder and revealed a silver flask identical to the one that Darcy had also been carrying.

Bebe's eyes widened as she caught a smell of the liquid Marissa was using to top up the two drinks with, "What is it?"

"It's vodka," Marissa spat with an obvious tone, "Have you never had anything like this?"

"Maybe, like, once last year," Bebe argued as she took a nervous hold of the two cups.

The brown haired teen examined the apprehensive expression in her friend's features, "You don't have to get totally wasted, or anything, ya' know. Just loosen up a bit and turn one of those fake, kiddy kisses into a real kiss."

Bebe took a deep breath. Her parents were still milling through the crowd of teenagers somewhere, supervising them and keeping a very close eye on everything that every one of them were doing. She knew that they would absolutely kill her if they caught her drinking alcohol, but in a weird way, Bebe was sort of curious about the whole experience. And not just the experience in itself - but also how it might just assist the timid atmosphere between she and Kyle.

"This is what you want, right?"

The urging tone in Marissa's voice snapped Bebe out of her thoughtful trance. She blinked and stared blankly at her friend for a passing moment before the blonde girl firmly nodded her head.

Marissa grinned in anticipation, "Good! Well, how's about you take this," she spoke, shoving the flask into Bebe's jacket, "And in case you need it, there's still a whole bottle in my dufflebag I left up in your room."

Before Bebe had the chance to protest or say anything further, Marissa simply gave her a comforting squeeze on the arm and then ducked back into the crowd of party-goers. The second that she was gone, Bebe felt her confidence dwindle a little bit. She got up from the couch and twisted her body around slightly, nervously glancing back over towards Kyle.

The blonde girl gulped, finally taking one brave step forward. By the time she was about halfway across her living room, the Jewish boy just happened to flick his eyes up and notice her walking towards him. His features immediately brightened with delight.

Running his quick gaze over the group he was standing in, Kyle's smile grew to find that Clyde, Craig and the rest of the guys were far too distracted by their pointless conversation to notice their friend slip away and meet the birthday girl in the middle of the room.

Both of their hearts began to race as they beamed at each other.

"Hey," Kyle exclaimed.

Bebe smirked softly at him, "Hi."

There was only the shortest silence between them before Kyle cleared his throat.

"So... you enjoying your night?"

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Bebe replied, "I hope you guys are, too?"

Kyle felt a couple of goosebumps pop up on the skin of his arms, "Totally."

As the nervous quiet began to slowly overcome them again, Bebe suddenly remembered the two drinks she was holding in her hands. She subtly bit down on her bottom lip, hesitating for a just a second longer before she offered one to Kyle.

"Oh, thanks," he said, instantly taking the drink to his lips. Before any liquid even made any contact with his mouth, Kyle stopped, scrunching up his face as he caught a whiff of the strong fumes billowing from the small cup, "Jesus, dude," he commented with a sarcastic chuckle, "Where'd you get this from?"

An embarrassed blush fell into Bebe's cheeks. She knew Kyle was referring to much more than just the cup and the cola, "One of the girls brought it..."

The teenage girl waited with a breath held in. She hadn't exactly considered how Kyle might react at her attempts to basically force feed him alcohol, but before her nerves could completely eat her alive, the red-head grinned down at the gorgeous girl in front of him with a cheeky smile. As he raised the cup back up to his mouth and took one, big gulp, Bebe smiled right back at him.

"Do you wanna' go sit down somewhere, or?"

Bebe frowned for a second. The music thumping between the walls of her living room was so loud that she hadn't quite heard what Kyle had asked her, "Huh?"

Kyle matched her furrowed brow for a short moment before he chuckled to himself again and leant in towards her. Bebe's heart stopped. As her crush's head moved closer to her's and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she could almost swear that she was about to steal a page out of Stan's book and vomit everywhere in pure nervousness.

Using the hand that he was still holding his drink in, Kyle carefully pushed Bebe's blonde curls behind her ear and spoke into it with a slow and gentle tone, "I said do you wanna' go find somewhere to sit down and hang out?"

His breath was so deliciously warm in her ear that Bebe wasn't sure if she had the power within her to form a sentence and reply to him. But soon enough, she slowly shuffled back a bit from Kyle and then mirrored his previous action as she took one, long sip of her own drink. She tried not to cringe too outwardly at the unexpected burning sensation in her throat.

Pushing through the strong taste, Bebe simply smiled at Kyle and twinkled her emerald green eyes at him.

This night was going to be amazing.


	5. Rushed: Part Three

**Rushed: Part Three.**

Bebe's head was slightly spinning. Her vision was somewhat blurred and her mouth seemed to be watering just the tiniest bit.

But all of these unusual sensations absolutely paled in comparison to the feeling and the warmth of her body nestled into Kyle's.

The seventeen year old girl's party had finally stated to quiet down a little. A lot of Bebe's guests had gone home, and only her closest friends out of all the girls and guys remained. The music had been turned down to a dull hum due to the late hour of the night. It was so late, in fact, that even Bebe's parents had conceded to their exhaustion and gone to bed.

And now, all those leftover were sat together out on the back porch, collapsed comfortably into couches and snuggled under blankets to keep themselves warm. The tight circle of friends had two or three different conversations going on at once as they spoke and yelled and laughed over the top of each other about all sorts of random crap.

The wild group of teenagers were so distracted by how much fun they were still having that they completely failed to even notice just how close Bebe and Kyle happened to be sitting beside one another.

The teenage girl's heart was continuously fluttering at the feeling of Kyle's arm subtly slinked around her waist under the blanket they were sharing. His thumb gently caressed the side of her body as they chatted away to Kenny and Marissa opposite them.

As Kyle threw back the last of his vodka and cola from his cup into his mouth, he daringly reached under the blanket for the flask that was sitting in Bebe's lap. The blonde girl shuddered slightly as she felt his hand brush the inside of her thigh on his search for another drink.

Looking up to meet her eyes with his, Bebe's emerald orbs melted into the hazel of Kyle's as they smiled softly at each other.

In the very next second, though, as Kyle fished down for the silver flask, a disappointed frown fell into his features. Bebe gazed right back at him, confused for a moment until the boy beside her revealed the steel container and shook it upside down.

When no liquid tipped out from it, Bebe bit down on her bottom lip.

Kyle chuckled with a tipsy hiccup, "Well, we finished that off pretty quickly..."

Instantly, Bebe fell to a deep hesitation. She glanced over at Marissa, remembering all too clearly what her Middle Park friend had left for her up in her bedroom. The thought of a whole bottle of the alcoholic drink beckoning her sort of made Bebe's stomach turn.

The small amount that she and Kyle had drunk from the flask had been a harmless bit of fun that had only made them a little bit tipsy. The last thing the blonde girl wanted was to get herself into any more trouble than what she would already be in if her parents ever found out what she had been up to. But, then again, she and Kyle could still form a sentence and walk in a straight line... how much damage could another couple of drinks honestly do? Surely it wasn't that much a big deal.

Before Bebe could even stop to consider the words and tone of her invitation, she turned back to Kyle, "I've got some more up in my room?"

Immediately, Kyle's eyes widened. He repeated Bebe's suggestion over to himself in his head and swallowed a nervous gulp of temptation. Without saying anything, he first took a quick look around the balcony, examining all the faces of his friends that he could see. His brow furrowed slightly again. Kyle couldn't see Stan anywhere, and now that he thought about it, the Jewish boy was almost certain that he hadn't caught sight of his best friend for a good couple of hours now.

Shrugging off the thought, Kyle looked back to Bebe with a small smirk. He certainly was enjoying the time he had been spending with her that night. He liked her - Kyle _really_ liked her. He didn't want to stop hanging out with Bebe now.

"Okay," he spoke softly, "Let's go."

Feeling her chest immediately start to race, Bebe's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as she grinned in anticipation at Kyle. Wriggling away from his grip, she tossed the blanket off the two of them and sprung up from the couch. The teenage boy was hot on his crush's heels as he followed her towards the back door and into the house.

The rest of the boisterous crowd of teenagers were still far too caught up in their own conversations to notice the birthday girl and her special guest leave the group. Well, for the most part, at least. But as one of the other kids just happened to spot the hasty exit out of the corner of his eye - Cartman frowned with a curious tilt of his head.

With a loud snort followed by some chuckles, the hefty teenage boy nudged Kenny in the ribs where he sat beside him.

"Ow! Jesus, what, fat ass?"

Ignoring the usual insult from his oldest friend, Cartman simply gestured towards Bebe's house, "Looks like Jew-boy and the birthday skank are planning a little party of their own."

Scrunching up his face at Cartman with a totally bewildered crinkle in his brow, Kenny soon followed his friend's lead and peered over towards the back door. The very moment that he did, Kenny felt his expression drop. He suspiciously narrowed his vision, just managing to catch the sight of Bebe reaching back to take Kyle's hand in her's before the two disappeared up the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on there..." he murmured nervously.

Kenny tried his best to block out Cartman's continued laughter and snide comments as he emitted a worried groan from the back of his throat. The blonde boy had _way_ too much experience that told him exactly the direction that Kyle's night seemed to be heading in.

* * *

The chilling, late night breeze sent a shiver running through Stan as he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and continued to leisurely stroll down the dark sidewalk. He happily tugged the zipper of his jacket up even further and relaxed into the warmth that covered his torso. Although, the very second that he did, the teenage boy stole a subtle glance to his right as he spotted Darcy shudder.

Examining the thousands of goosebumps that were pricked up on her bare arms, Stan hesitated for only the shortest moment before he rolled his eyes with a cheeky smirk.

"Could I trouble you for some insight into the female mind?" he asked sarcastically as he unzipped his jacket.

Looking up at him from where she was walking along beside him, Darcy frowned with a chuckle, "What do you wanna' know?"

"Why is it that girls always refuse to take their own jacket with them everywhere they go?"

With a blush and a faint giggle, Darcy felt all her chills completely vanish as Stan shrugged out of his jacket and passed it to her. The fleeced material was so cosy against her skin as she did the zipper up and flicked her long, auburn locks out from the back of it, "Because it's _way_ more important to be fashionable than comfortable."

Stan could only laugh as he shook his head at Darcy's response.

The two had left Bebe's party together a little while ago. While Stan originally had every intention to spend the night there along with Kyle and a couple of the other guys and girls, his decision had been basically changed for him when Darcy insisted on leaving that night and walking all the way back to her house on her own.

The teenage boy wasn't fond of the idea of her being out all by herself this late at night - her or any of the girls, for that matter. But as well as this, Darcy also happened to have consumed around three quarters of her flask of vodka all to herself. She was having just the slightest amount of trouble keeping in a straight line while she walked, and Stan was not about to let her cross from one side of South Park to the other without any assistance. But he didn't mind. He didn't imagine he was missing out on much more at Bebe's, anyway.

And besides, keeping his new friend safe came as a first priority to him without any question.

"So, Miss Middle Park," Stan re-started with a cheeky tone, "How did you enjoy your first South Park party?"

With a rather nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, Darcy shook her head, "Eh, it was alright I guess."

Stan chuckled, "Just alright?"

"Hey, I already told you I thought it was kinda' tame," the auburn haired girl argued back, "If I had known it was gonna' be that dull, I would've brought enough drinks for everyone!"

The gorgeous young girl's over-excitable and slightly drunken tone was almost impossible to not laugh at as Stan tried to coax her away from the side of the road, "Ha, yeah, I think you more than enough just for yourself..."

"What? Pff, no!" Darcy babbled on, "You were drinking just as much as me."

"I had two drinks, the rest was all you, dude," Stan corrected with a sly smirk.

"Oh..." Darcy pondered, "Really?"

Nodding his head with a smile of confirmation, Stan suddenly frowned for a second as Darcy made an abruptly sharp right turn while she was walking and began to make her way up a driveway - a driveway that Stan could only assume belonged to her house. He certainly hoped so, anyway. He felt his chest heave in another curious chuckle as he shook his head back and forth.

This girl was so crazily free-spirited that it was actually sort of adorable.

"Well, then in that case," Darcy announced, twirling around as she began to pace backwards up towards her front door, "It sounds like _you_ need to loosen up a little bit."

Stan scoffed with a soft laugh, "Oh, do I, now?"

"Uh, yeah! And clearly you need someone like _me_ to help you," Darcy spat matter-of-factly, "As if you were having any fun at that lame party before I showed up. Have you ever had that much fun with any other girl before?"

Stan was so entranced by Darcy's curious little quirks that he barely had the chance to feel any sadness at her question. He answered more to himself rather than her as a peculiar reaslisation crossed him, "Not in a long time..."

As a grin wider than any other crossed Darcy's lips at Stan's words, she shied away from him slightly, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. She was so distracted by her delighted thoughts that the teenage girl hadn't noticed just how close she had made it to the small step that lead up to her front door. As she continued to clumsily stroll along backwards, Darcy sucked in a surprised gasp as her heel clipped the step and she felt herself stumble and lose her balance.

Just before she could go completely tumbling to the cold, concrete ground, another sense of shock crossed her as Darcy felt Stan firmly latch onto both of her arms and stopped her from falling over.

The dark haired boy's laughter was on the verge of hysterical as he pulled Darcy back up, "I told ya' you had plenty to drink for yourself."

Letting his right hand fall from her arm, Stan kept a tight hold on her with his left as Darcy gazed up at him. In the next moment, her vision moved downward, locking onto the spot on her arm where Stan's gentle warmth was purely radiating throughout her entire body. She was just sort of staring for a second or two, until her brown eyes suddenly narrowed in further surprise.

Darcy frowned. She was just about to open her mouth and question the few horrifying burnt looking scars that she spotted on Stan's forearm, but she quickly thought better of herself and bit down on her tongue. Her mind was suddenly whirling with concern as she looked back up to the boy opposite her to find that Stan was glancing right back.

Darcy's chest froze in trepidation. Had Stan noticed her staring so openly at the burns on his arm? Would that have pissed him off if he did? The red-head began to panic just the tiniest bit as she desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject. But as she continued to lose herself in the bright, glistening blue of Stan's eyes and felt her heart skip a dozen or so beats as he smiled his perfect smile at her, Darcy could only cease the awkward moment the only way she knew how.

Stan's eyes widened with unexpected shock the very moment that Darcy leant up on her toes and took her lips against his. His heart was racing. He didn't know what to do. What the hell _was_ there to do? Should he pull back? Should he push her off him? With all these thoughts and questions and concerns absolutely suffocating his mind and his whole being, after one unbelievable moment too many, Stan soon did the only thing that he could.

He closed his eyes, settled gently into Darcy's presence, and tenderly kissed her back.

The exchange must have lasted a lot shorter than how it actually felt as the two teenagers held the totally unplanned kiss for only a short couple of seconds, before they pecked once more and separated from one another.

Darcy's quest to quell their awkward encounter had definitely crashed and burned and completely blown up in her face as she heated up bright red and hopelessly stumbled over a speechless sentence. Stan could only smirk at her. His lips were still tingling from their kiss as he opened his mouth, somewhat nervous to speak.

"So... I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Darcy's chest swelled in happiness. She wished she had the guts to just open her own damn mouth and form some words and reply to Stan, but as much as she tried, all she could do was murmur out some sweet noises of approval as she began to take off his jacket to give back to him.

Stan immediately shook his head, pulling it back over her shoulders, "Nah, that's okay, you hold onto it. You can give it back to me on Monday."

Despite the warmth that the heavy piece of clothing was providing her, Darcy sensed a fresh set of goosebumps pop up over her arms at Stan's offer. She gulped, finally managing to find her voice, even in the slightest, "Okay. Thanks," she spoke, reaching back to twist open the knob of her front door, "And thanks for walking me home."

Her heart was still thumping right out of her chest. Had all this really just happened? Had Darcy really just kissed this unbelievably sweet and funny guy that she had been lucky enough to spill her drink all over just a few hours ago?

Whether it was just pure luck, or something much more drawn together by fate, Darcy certainly wasn't prepared to test her limits any further on this night. Before she could embarrass herself with her tipsy nature anymore than she might have already, the auburn haired beauty pushed open the door to her house and took one step into the living room.

"Good night, Stan."

Stan mirrored her blissful appearance, "'Night, Darcy."

The very moment that her front door had shut and Darcy was gone, Stan braced himself, waiting to see how his emotions and past thoughts might cause him to react.

And yet, much to Stan's relief and insane surprise, he didn't really feel anything other than happiness.

This was bizarre. Darcy was the first and only girl that Stan had ever kissed that wasn't you-know-who. For the past year and a half, the teenage boy had completely steered clear of any contact with any other girl for fears of the impact it may have on his body and his brain and his heart. But as he took his hand momentarily to his lips where Darcy's had just been, Stan simply couldn't hide the smile from his face.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Stan twirled around on the spot and walked back down Darcy's driveway en route to his own house. Whether he had actually been more affected by his two drinks than he was willing to admit, or he was just genuinely enticed by the first physical contact with a girl in eighteen months, Stan wasn't so sure. But there were a couple of things he suddenly _was_ sure of. He was certainly sure that he couldn't wait to catch up with Darcy again at school on Monday.

And yet, on the other hand, as much as he may have enjoyed sharing a kiss with her, it also made Stan sure that his feelings for his beautiful, raven-haired ex hadn't completely dispersed from his heart. Not quite yet. And they probably never would.

* * *

The tall bottle of vodka only had about three or four shots left trickling in the bottom of it as it rolled off Bebe's bed and onto the floor of her room.

While the teenage girl was slumped comfortably into the mountain of pillows at the head of her bed, Kyle was lying horizontally across the end of it with his feet planted on the carpeted floor. He gazed up at the ceiling, blinded slightly by how bright the light was as he continued to gaze into it. His vision was speckled and his head was spinning, not unlike Bebe who was just as affected by the clear, alcoholic liquid as he was.

As the two of them remained lying on her bed, stumbling over their sentences and laughing hysterically at absolutely nothing, Bebe hiccuped and felt her stomach heave as she forced down a sickly burp, "I'll bet all those losers downstairs have gone to sleep by now," she slurred, "They're all so fuckin' lame."

"Not as fuckin' lame as Stan," Kyle countered just as sloppily, "He bailed, like, two fuckin' hours ago, I haven't even seen him."

Bebe grossly spat out some more drunken giggles as she inched down her bed a bit and leant up on her elbow in one of her pillows. She gazed directly at Kyle with a flirtatious glisten in her eye, "You don't think I'm lame though, hey? Me or my party?"

The teenage boy rolled his eyes sarcastically as Bebe went fishing for compliments, "Well..."

As she gasped in mock horror at his cheeky response, Bebe snatched up one of her pillows from behind her and swung it straight at Kyle. She smacked him right across his stomach where he was still lying down, before the red-head suddenly grabbed onto it and tugged Bebe in towards him with all the strength he could muster.

The two were laughing all over again as Bebe rested her head on the pillow that was sitting against Kyle's chest. She froze for a second, realising just how close she was lying beside her crush as Kyle slinked an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just kidding," Kyle chuckled, "You're too pretty to be lame."

The Jewish boy's drunken tongue had seemingly taken the lead for him as Bebe surprisingly flicked her head up at his sweet statement. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes locked with his. He might not have been able to see straight in even the slightest, but Kyle could still see all too clearly just how much Bebe's emerald orbs were twinkling with happiness.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, duh," Kyle exclaimed, letting the vodka do more of the not-so-sweet talking for him, "You're fuckin' smoking."

Bebe giggled again, creeping closer to Kyle, "And what else?"

Kyle hiccuped, "You're fuckin' funny, and like, a fuckin' genius."

"And what else?"

"You're - "

Before Kyle even had the chance to come up with another questionable compliment, his ramblings were suddenly cut short as Bebe pecked her juicy, red lips against his cheek.

All conversation and interactions between the two of them came to a screeching halt as they merely gawked at each other. Kyle felt his whole body thump in anticipation at Bebe's hot breath so close to his face. All that the blonde teenager could think of amongst her tipsy thoughts was what Marissa had told her about sharing a real kiss with Kyle. The need and desire drove her so much that before she could even stop to consider what she was doing, Bebe dove in towards Kyle all over again.

Only this time, she hit her mark much more precisely as her lips finally collided with his.

The drunken, slobbering mess tasted nothing but sweet to Bebe and Kyle as they shut their eyes tight and continued to lap at each other over and over again. The two of them couldn't believe that they were finally acting upon their insane crush on one another, though of course, it hadn't been without the help of their mutual liquid, alcoholic friend.

"Wait!"

At the sound of Kyle's voice thundering into the room while he viciously pulled back from her, Bebe felt her ears ring and her head spin as she stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

Kyle took a silent moment to gather his hazy thoughts as he looked at Bebe blankly. He almost forgot for a second what he had meant to say, before it all suddenly came back to him and he clumsily sprung up from the bed to make a grand announcement.

"I gotta' pee!"

Exploding with laughter, Bebe felt the displeasure fade from her face as she watched Kyle awkwardly stumble towards her door and out of her room, "I'll be waiting!"

The moment he was gone, Bebe fell back into her pillows, smiling like a goofy idiot as she licked her lips, tasting where Kyle's had just been.

She knew that this night would eventually all go to plan. She _knew_ that Kyle liked her just as much as she liked him. She continued to titter away delightfully to herself. This was quickly turning into the best birthday ever. So much so, that Bebe was determined not to let anything slow that down or ruin it. Not now. She was merely counting down the moments until Kyle would return from the bathroom and she would get to make-out with him all over again. She just hoped that he would still feeling just as eager as she was.

At this thought, Bebe felt an abrupt frown collapse into her features as she leant forward to sit up on her bed. Kyle hadn't seemed too openly interested in her until had they both started drinking. There had to be a way to make sure that he wouldn't get bored with her and fall asleep or go home.

These were the twisted, clouded thoughts that her inebriated brain was convincing her of as she sort of half-crawled, half-fell off her bed and shuffled her way towards the bottle of vodka still sitting on the floor. Popping off the red cap, Bebe took a deep breath and attempted to hold her nose for the foul smell as she downed the last couple of shots sitting in the bottom of it.

She almost gagged, holding down the sick feeling in her stomach as she shook off the nasty taste and brought herself back to her feet. Spinning around on the spot, Bebe suddenly caught her reflection in her floor length mirror. She stared at herself blankly for a minute before she tilted her head curiously to one side.

Her hair and make-up weren't as perfectly neat as they had been at the start of the night, and her outfit didn't seem as cute as she remembered it to be. A light bulb rapidly flicked on in her muddled mind. Maybe she just needed to freshen up a little bit and change her clothes to keep this party between she and Kyle rolling. After all, he had just told her how scorching hot he thought she was.

And at this point in Bebe's drunken consciousness, she was willing to do just about _anything_ to ensure that Kyle kept this opinion of her.

* * *

Kenny grinned with satisfaction in himself as he shut the door to Bebe's guest room behind him and left Marissa to sleep. He swore, the best thing about having dropped out of school for his job at the South Park mechanics was that he _never_ had to face his weekend third base hook-ups at school on Mondays anymore.

Feeling pretty damn pleased with himself, Kenny went to head back downstairs where Cartman, Clyde, Craig and the girls had already pulled up a couch or a spot on the living room floor to fall asleep. It had to be super late by now, and the blonde boy was almost certain that he was the only one in the house still awake after the party had finally fizzled out.

Although, just as this thought crossed him, Kenny suddenly jumped and cursed under his breath in slim surprise as the door to the upstairs bathroom burst wide open.

"Jesus Christ," he murmured to himself as his eyes adjusted to the bright light streaming from the bathroom, "...Kyle?"

Instantly recognising his friend's voice, Kyle's hazel eyes widened into the darkness, "Kenny!" he exclaimed, "Where the fuck have you - "

"Shh!" Kenny hissed, dragging Kyle back up the hall, "Bebe's parents are sleeping, dude, and I just put Marissa to bed."

"Put her to bed?" Kyle repeated, using his best drunken attempts to whisper, "Why?"

"She passed out."

"Passed out?" Kyle echoed, his voice creeping up louder again, "Ha! What a light weight!"

"Kyle - "

Before Kenny could completely lose his mind and reprimand his friend a second time, he grabbed onto Kyle's arm and spun him around, suddenly bringing himself to a halt. Kenny immediately raised a concerned eyebrow at the million bad signs he saw within one of his oldest friends. The stumble in Kyle's walk, the dilation of his pupils and, most notably, the red lipstick stains smothering his lips and his cheek.

Kenny shook his head in disbelief, "Dude, are you drunk?"

"Drunk? Pff, no," Kyle spat, sloppily defending himself, "We didn't even drink that much, we - "

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Kenny asked. He paused for a second, allowing the pieces of the very obvious puzzle before him to fall into place, "Are you heading back into Bebe's room?"

"Y-yeah, d-dude," Kyle stuttered, "I just told her I had to p-pee and then I was coming straight back, so I gotta' - "

"Okay, okay, just hold up there, Romeo," Kenny cut him off. For the slightest moment, the blonde teenage boy fell to a slim hesitation. This was certainly a side of Kyle that he hadn't seen before, and one that he was willing to bet that no-one, not even Stan, had been introduced to, either. His behaviour and actions were completely unpredictable. But Kenny had a fair idea of exactly where this could all be leading to.

Sighing to himself, the middle McCormick pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it up, "Look, just do me a favour and take this, would ya'?"

Kyle was confused for the shortest second as he took the square piece of plastic that Kenny passed him. But as he examined it closer and felt the round piece of rubber wrapped up inside of it, Kyle suddenly burst into loud, obnoxious laughter.

"What the fuck, Kenny?" Kyle spat, still laughing, "I'm not going to fuckin' have sex with - "

"Keep your fucking voice down," Kenny urged through gritted teeth, clearly teetering on the edge of fiery frustration.

Kyle rolled his eyes at his friend and mocked his angry expression, "I'm t-telling ya', dude, I'm not gonna' n-need - "

"Can you shut up and hold onto it just in case?"

"No!" Kyle instantly sniped back. His hazy, drunk mind had the Jewish teenager so blinded that he couldn't even begin to see how much Kenny was trying to help him. And he _definitely_ didn't have any control left over the filter between his brain and his mouth as he spitefully licked his lips to speak, "Just because you want to fuck everything that moves doesn't mean that I do!"

For the shortest second, Kenny felt a sharp blow to his chest at Kyle's harsh words. He knew deep down that he was just being a drunken idiot and probably didn't mean anything he was saying... but at the same time, that didn't mean Kyle was being any less of an asshole. Or that his words weren't hurtful.

Finally snapping at the sarcastic, ungrateful drunk standing before him, Kenny pushed Kyle back and shook his head at him as the red-head thumped into the wall of the hallway, "I'm trying to have your back here, dumbass," Kenny tried to shout while the hushed tone remained in his voice, "Just shut your mouth and take the fucking thing. I'm going to bed."

Rubbing the back of his head where it had bounced slightly off the wall, Kyle scoffed under his breath and flipped Kenny off while his back was turned to him as he finally vanished back downstairs.

The eldest Broflovski was left absolutely dumbfounded. What the hell was Kenny's problem? He was the last of his friends that Kyle would ever guess to be so highly strung and unable to take a joke.

Shaking off the thought, Kyle raised his hand to his lips for a moment, wiping his mouth of its drunken drool. At the sight of Bebe's red lipstick that smudged from his face onto his hand, Kyle's eyes rapidly widened.

Instantly forgetting everything that had gone down in the last five minutes, the only thing that Kyle could think of while he awkwardly tripped over himself back towards Bebe's bedroom was how desperate he was to meet his lips with hers again. Without thinking, he shoved the condom into the back of his jeans, freeing his hand as he twisted the knob to the bedroom door and swung it wide open.

What Kyle was met with, was the image of Bebe caught up in the process of changing her outfit into something she deemed more 'smoking'.

The two young teenagers froze on the spot as they simply stared at one another. The only noise that broke the timid silence was Kyle swallowing a gulp of severe nervousness. Bebe was standing in front of her mirror. She was still wearing her skirt and her boots, but her lacey, mauve coloured top had been removed and thrown to one side. The only thing covering her top half, even in the slightest, was a plain, black bra.

Their vision remained fastened, neither of them completely certain of what they should do or say. It was only when Bebe's body and features finally relaxed and she shot a teasing smile at the boy opposite her that Kyle reflected her pleased expression.

Taking a step further into the room and closing the door behind him, Kyle looked back to Bebe, his drunken eyes impulsively wandering a little further down her body. The blonde girl could see the curious twinkle in his eye as he continued to gaze at her up and down. And somewhere in the depths of her incredibly non sober mind, Bebe's desires were screaming at her to only encourage Kyle further.

She took a step forward, her vision too blurred to realise that her foot was coming right down onto the long, empty vodka bottle lying on the floor, "I j-just thought I'd s-slip into something more comfor-"

Before her sentence could fully escape her in her slurred version of the English language, Bebe suddenly gasped with a surprised squeak as her foot rolled over the glass bottle and sent her flying off balance. Somehow, though, despite his own lack of balance in that moment, Kyle sprung to her rescue without a second thought and caught her around her waist.

At first, all that the two teenagers could do was burst into laughter all over again. Their happiness simply radiated off one another. Bebe was having way too much fun hanging out with him, and Kyle was having way too much fun hanging out with her.

But then, of course, that same sense of fun was only just beginning to escalate in a direction that neither of them had been expecting.

As the laughter between them began to fade slightly, Kyle and Bebe slowly started to take notice of their current predicament. The red headed boy felt goosebumps shoot up his arms from where he had a firm grasp around the soft, bare skin of the teenage girl's waist.

Bebe's heart was racing. His palms were warm and were covered with the faintest coating of nervous sweat where they rested against her slender torso. She could feel his hazel eyes absolutely penetrating the gorgeous features of her face. And as her own lingering gaze soon crept up to meet his, any sense of shyness between Bebe and Kyle vanished like a cloud of smoke into the heated air of her bedroom.

Their lips plummeted together with much more lust and confidence as their tongues instantly tangled in passionate battle. The two innocent little kids who had been dared to kiss each other for the first time when they were just eight years old were reduced to a distant memory as Bebe brought her hand up and pulled down the zipper of Kyle's jacket. The Jewish boy smiled into their kiss, all too willing to assist her and shrug out of his top layer of clothing.

Bebe grinned right back at him. The butterflies in her stomach were quelling the sick, drunk feeling that consumed her as she took Kyle's hand in hers and dragged him towards her bed.

This was all that both of them had wanted for a long while now. They were sure of it. As they both collapsed down onto the soft mattress, Kyle tightened his grip around her while Bebe allowed herself to get lost under his green hat and through his red curls.

Through their continued exploration of one another, Kyle and Bebe shared the same thought as they both promised themselves that they would absolutely remember every moment of this night when they woke up in the morning - no matter how completely drunk and trashed out of their minds they were.

The only problem was, they were _so_ drunk and so trashed, in fact, that their individual brains didn't stop to scream at either of them or beg them to reconsider when Bebe reached down and undid Kyle's fly, and Kyle ran his hand up under Bebe's short, black skirt.

And then, as Kyle reefed for the back pocket of his jeans and revealed the condom from its depths, he immediately forgot everything that he had just swore to Kenny about he and Bebe that night...


	6. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Everyone Makes Mistakes.**

 _"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but - "_

 _"Well, you've already been holding out on me quite a bit," Wendy interrupted, yanking her arm out of Bebe's grasp once they were alone, "First the Kyle thing, and now whatever this is?"_

 _Bebe shot daggers at her friend, "The Kyle thing was happening around the same time as..." just as the sentence was almost out of her mouth, Bebe chewed down on her bottom lip, trailing off. She took a quick glance around the gym to make sure no-one was in ear shot, "Around the same time as_ your _thing," she recommenced, "I didn't want to worry you with my shit, Wendy, I just wanted to be there for you."_

* * *

Kyle's head was absolutely pounding.

As the teenage boy finally managed to blink open his eyes, he was immediately blinded by the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The unwelcome brightness of it sent his mind into a sickly whirl as he instantly tried to flip over on to his side. The very moment that he did, Kyle's stomach heaved.

He groaned quietly to himself, trying to adjust his green hat that was only half-sitting on his head. For a sharp second or two, Kyle was sure that he was about to puke all the way through the bed, but luckily, he was somehow able to hold down the disgusting feeling bubbling in his guts.

The red-head felt like he had been hit by a car. Or like he had been flattened by a truck. Or like he had fallen out of a plane. He wasn't sure which analogy best fit his current state of wellbeing, but one thing Kyle did know for sure was that he was definitely suffering from the worst headache he had ever succumb to.

As he rolled over onto his other side and nestled his head down into his pillow, Kyle strained his brain for a hesitant moment, trying his hardest to remember everything that happened the night before. He took his hand up to the side of his face, scratching the spot on his cheek that itched from the lace sewn into his pillow case.

Wait a second...

Suddenly springing his eyes open, Kyle felt his hazel orbs bulge right out of his skull at the sight of the pink, laced pillow sitting under his head. This was _definitely_ not his bed. Allowing his vision to scan the room, Kyle sat up in his place, glanced down at the floor, and then immediately sensed the beating of his heart come to a skidding stop.

His shirt, his jeans, a black bra and a torn pair of stockings were all he could see on the cream coloured carpet.

 _Oh, fuck..._

With nothing else but pure fear coursing through his veins, Kyle lifted the top of the duvet up and subtly peered down at himself. His chest froze. He was completely naked.

 _Oh no... no, no, no, no..._

And then, it all suddenly came rushing back to him. The party, the vodka, the condom, and... and Bebe.

Casting his eyes up from the bed, Kyle hastily shot his sight across to the other side of Bebe's room. That's when he spotted her.

The seventeen year old girl was sitting at her vanity, staring into the mirror as she slowly brushed her blonde curls. She was wearing a plain, baggy hoodie and a gray pair of sweatpants. Kyle swallowed a harsh, nervous lump choking him in the back his throat. His memory of the exact events from the night before may have been sort of patchy, but Kyle knew for certain what he and Bebe had done. They had done _it_. They had slept together, carelessly taking each other's virginity in the process.

The thought made him shudder for a moment as he tried to think of what he should possibly even say to her. He liked Bebe - he _really_ liked Bebe, but he hadn't meant for this to happen. Not this quickly. Not like this.

Just as he cleared his throat a second time and parted his lips to speak, Kyle stopped himself as he froze again. As Bebe pushed her long, blonde hair out of her face and pulled it back into a ponytail, Kyle was suddenly able to zero in on the features of her face.

Bebe's eyes were red and raw, and her face was stained with smudged eyeliner and miserable tears.

The most vicious guilt instantly pierced Kyle's core. Crap. What the hell had they done?

"...Bebe?"

His voice was husky and worn as it quietly echoed into the room. The very second that it did, each of Bebe's muscles tensed up, her body language a mixture of panic and regret. Kyle tried his hardest to catch her sad glimpse in the reflection of her mirror, but the teenage girl absolutely refused to look at him. Kyle sighed, desperately wanting to gather the right words to form an apology.

"Bebe... can we - "

"No," she suddenly sniped, firmly cutting him off, "No, Kyle, we can't."

Kyle felt his heart sink. He watched as Bebe ran her hands down her face, wiping her eyes one last time before willing herself to come to her shaky feet. There was an obvious reluctance absolutely suffocating her as her vision remained glued to the floor of her room for a moment.

And then, as she eventually managed to bring her dull, green orbs up to meet the apologetic features of Kyle's face, Bebe pressed her lips together to stop any sobs from escaping her. She took a deep breath, seeming to hesitate for a torturous moment. As hurt as she may have been feeling, her mind was still being pulled in two completely different directions.

But, soon enough, Bebe could only sniffle to herself, feeling her broken emotions finally bubble over the edge as her sadness became too much for her handle. As the beautiful, blonde girl's eyes began to water again, she folded her arms over her chest and shuffled towards her bedroom door.

"I never want to speak to you ever again."

The sound of Bebe's door slamming back into place as she disappeared into the hallway mimicked the thud of Kyle's heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. The silence of the bedroom was absolutely deafening to him as he shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing to himself as he leant back into the head of the bed.

His soul was a mixture of a dozen different, confusing emotions. He felt sad, just as much as Bebe was. But Kyle was also angry. Angry at himself. He hated that he had wasted such a special moment. He hated that he had hurt Bebe's feelings and broken her heart like that.

But, much more than anything else - Kyle _hated_ that he had messed everything up so badly with the only girl he truly ever had any feelings for. And he hated himself for losing her.

* * *

The mid-Spring sun was just managing to poke through the overcast clouds above the park. Kyle sat in his place on the bench seat just off to the side of the basketball court. He was watching a group of boys who looked to be about Ike's age run around and play, despite how much each echoing thud of their ball was only adding to his headache that still hadn't managed to subside.

It was early on Sunday afternoon by now. Kyle had somehow been able to sneak out of Bebe's house that morning completely unnoticed. All the guys had already gone home by that point, but Red and Heidi and a couple of the other girls had still been downstairs chatting and giggling away in the kitchen. The absolute last thing Kyle felt like dealing with was any snarling comments or vicious swipes the girls may have taken at him if Bebe had dared to reveal exactly what happened between the two of them.

If Bebe really never wanted to talk to Kyle ever again, then the red-headed teen would much rather just try to forget about the whole thing. But that was all much easier said than done, and it was sure proving to be one hell of a challenge to shake the image of Bebe's broken expression from his mind.

For a few moments that morning, the Jewish boy had sort of stewed on the fact that it wasn't only Bebe who had the right to feel so distraught. Kyle had recklessly thrown away his own virginity just as much as she had. But the more he thought about it, the more he didn't really let it bother him. It would have been a little nicer, he supposed, if he had some slim recollection of the experience - but the whole circumstance wasn't anywhere near as upsetting for Kyle as it was for Bebe.

He knew it wasn't entirely his fault. After all, it did take two to tango... but Kyle just hoped deep down that Bebe would still be able to forgive him one day.

Suddenly being rocked from his haunting daydreams, Kyle's eyes slowly wandered upwards as he heard the sound of a second basketball being bounced along the cement ground towards him.

He tried to force a smile in the direction of his dark haired best friend as Stan grinned right at him. The guys had all agreed on Saturday before Bebe's party to meet in the park the next day to catch up and shoot some hoops. And while Kyle certainly didn't feel much like happily hanging out with his friends like he may have the day before, the Jewish teen figured he could at least benefit from getting some of this heavy, hurtful crap off his chest. And there was no-one better to talk to than Stan.

The younger Marsh continued to dribble the lively coloured ball along the ground, holding a water bottle in his other hand as he did. He approached the park bench and took a seat beside Kyle, still smiling at him.

"'Sup dude?" he asked, carrying right along, "Sorry I bailed so early last night. Thanks for convincing me to come, though. It was actually pretty fun."

Kyle could only remain silent, barely even nodding his head in agreement.

Raising a teasing eyebrow at him, and obviously failing to notice his friend's peculiar behaviour, Stan nudged Kyle with his elbow, "It looked like _you_ were having a little extra fun of your own by the time I left," he probed, "What ended up happening with you and Bebe last night?"

The sound of the question echoing from Stan made Kyle's chest sting. Just as his best friend twisted the cap of his water bottle and raised it to his lips, Kyle sighed sadly to himself. His lifeless eyes remained staring straight ahead, his expression was blank, and his voice was a depressed monotone as he spoke.

"We had sex."

Without a single moment of warning, the water trickling into Stan's mouth choked him in the back of his throat. A comically surprised spit take flew out from between his lips as the mouthful of water sprayed all over the ground in front of him. The teenager wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling his blue orbs widen in shock as his vision pierced the red head beside him.

"You _what_?"

Stan desperately searched his best friend's face for any trace of a lie or an exaggeration, but Kyle could only stare right back at him with the same serious expression of guilt and regret. His jaw had fallen flat to the floor as Stan stuttered over the start of a sentence.

"How?" he asked, quickly shaking his head at the stupidity of his phrasing, "I mean, I know how, but... _how_?"

Hopelessly shrugging his shoulders, Kyle blew out another sigh, "We were drunk," he admitted, "Those two alcohol crazed bitches from Middle Park brought an entire bottle of vodka with them... but I guess Bebe and me were the crazy ones for actually drinking the whole fuckin' thing..."

Swallowing a nervous gulp at Kyle's mention of the two Middle Park "bitches", Stan tried his hardest to ignore the sudden thought of his new, auburn-haired acquaintance he had met the night before. Pushing his memories of Darcy and the surprisingly sweet taste of her lips to the back of his mind, he continued to listen to his oldest friend as he spoke.

"I mean, we had been hanging out with each other all night, anyway. But... I dunno', once we finished drinking, we were just sitting together on her bed up in her room, and then we kissed, and one thing lead to another, and now..."

Trailing off for dismal moment, Kyle fell to silence. The true weight of all the mistakes he and Bebe had made in the last twenty-four hours truly began to crash down on his shoulders as he swallowed a watery lump he could feeling building in his neck. Trying his best to clear his throat, Kyle expelled a shaky breath.

"...and now, she hates me..."

Stan felt his chest ache at the sound of the all too obvious pain coating his best friend's voice. Never in his craziest dreams did Stan ever picture that _he_ would be the one offering _Kyle_ comfort and advice about a girl. Especially not after all the two of them had been through together in the past eighteen months since you-know-who moved to Malibu. And so, understandably, Stan wasn't quite sure what there was for him to say.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I dunno' what..."

And then, before the thought could even completely leave him, Stan abruptly cut himself off. The quarterback suddenly knew _exactly_ what he needed to ask Kyle.

"Wait..." he murmured nervously, "You two used, like... protection, right?"

"Yes, dude, of course," Kyle instantly snapped back with a scoff, "I wore a condom."

Stan shrugged his shoulders in defence, "I didn't know you even had any."

"I don't, I got it from... from..."

Trailing off for a sudden second, Kyle fell back to silence. His memory was still rather foggy, but the more he thought about the previous night's events, the more they slowly began to piece back together for him.

And then, in a snap moment of furious realisation, Kyle's head bolted up just in time to spot his blonde, mechanic friend making his way towards he and Stan from across the other side of the basketball court. At the mere sight of Kenny, Kyle felt a fire light up behind his eyes.

"You!"

The sound of Kyle's screeches were thunderous across the concrete court. Stan flinched, the group of twelve year olds still playing a few feet away all jumped out of their skin, and Kenny tilted his head to side with a raised eyebrow.

Leaping to his feet, Kyle's hands were screwed up into fists in his pockets as he made a pureposeful beeline towards Kenny, "You asshole, Kenny!"

Stan's expression was almost as confused as Kenny's was as he instantly dropped his ball and water bottle and remained hot on Kyle's heels, trying to read his best friend's sudden change in demeanour, "Kyle...?"

As the red head finally approached the mechanic, Kyle quickly felt himself lose all control of his twisted emotions, "This is all your fault!"

Kenny's appearance widened with shock and a sharp twinge of betrayal as Kyle reached forward and shoved him back by the shoulders as hard as he could. Grunting out loud from the sudden contact, the middle McCormick felt a deeply set frown collapse into his hurt expression.

"Hey, what the fuck, man?" he sniped, shoving Kyle right back.

The Jewish boy stumbled for a second but easily managed to regain his balance as he lunged at Kenny again and unexpectedly grabbed his friend by the collar of his worn, orange shirt. As his menacing grip around Kenny's neck became tighter and the threat of Kyle pulling back a fist sharply started to grow, Stan rapidly forced himself between the two of them. He latched onto Kyle's shoulder and pushed him back towards the centre of the court, scowling at him with shock and disappointment.

"Dude!"

Kenny was quick to join in with Stan's hisses, "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You, you asswipe, _you_ are my problem!" Kyle instantly retorted, "You've officially ruined any fuckin' chance I ever had of getting together with Bebe!"

For a split second, Kenny was still left feeling completely bewildered by his friend's aggressive actions. But then, as the anger in his wide expression slowly began to transition to amusement, Kenny barked out a single, sarcastic laugh. It all suddenly clicked.

"Oh wait, lemme' guess?" he said, chuckling cynically, "Last night, after I ran into your drunken ass outside Bebe's room, and you swore to me that everything was okay and you could look after yourself and you weren't going to have sex with her," Kenny paused for a moment, shaking his head, "You fuckin' slept with her, didn't you?"

Kyle's expression scrunched up with rage as he saw red all over again. He made another dive for Kenny, but Stan was all too prepared this time around. The dark haired boy firmly planted his feet back between his two friends, keeping them apart and reefing his arms out to stop Kyle dead in his tracks.

"Would you fucking relax?" he snapped at him.

Ignoring all of his best friend's urging commands, Kyle simply yelled over the top of Stan, pointing an accusing finger straight at Kenny, "Why the hell couldn't you just mind your own goddamn business?"

"Are you seriously that delusional?" Kenny spat with another laugh, "If I _did_ mind my own business, you would be in a very different situation right now!"

Without giving the Jewish boy the chance to cut back in over the top of him or insult him or swipe at him again, Kenny pushed right along, "How can you still not see that I was trying to have your back, man?" he pleaded, "You could have stood there all night long and told me that you weren't going to have sex with her! I'm not an idiot, Kyle, I knew you were both too drunk not to! That's why I gave you the stupid fuckin' condom, because if I hadn't, the two of you would be staring down the barrel of a fucking pregnancy test in a week or two from now, dumbass!"

The very second that the terrifying sound of the dreaded "P" word left Kenny's lips, Kyle instantly felt all of his muscles loosen and the furious racing of his chest come to a skidding stop. The fiery redness in his cheeks completely drained as his expression turned a ghostly white. His abruptly timid nature caused Stan to gently release the majority of the grip he held around Kyle's arm. But still, the dark haired boy kept his comforting hand there, only lightly, as he examined a sense of realisation reluctantly cross Kyle's face.

Folding his arms over his chest with a smug shake of his head - Kenny, on the other hand, was not feeling quite as sympathetic towards his and Stan's best friend. Not just yet.

"I might want to fuck everything that moves, but at least when I do it, I do it with protection."

The harsh tone of spiteful hurt clinging to Kenny's voice completely rocked Kyle's core. His heart collapsed with a sickening thud into his guts as his friend's words sparked a sudden flashback in the Jewish boy's mind.

Kenny's gruesome statement about himself weren't his own words. That was the last thing Kyle had hatefully spewed to him the night before right as he had been about to vanish into Bebe's room and carelessly tear through both of their virginities.

Carefully shrugging out of Stan's grip, Kyle flicked his hazel orbs upwards to meet the confused expression in his best friend's face for a moment. He swallowed an uncomfortable lump in the back of his throat. He was already disappointed enough in himself without admitting to Stan what he had unfairly said to Kenny, too.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was how much the blonde mechanic was owed an apology - not to mention all of Kyle's thanks and gratefulness as he could finally see what Kenny had been trying to do for him all this time.

God, he was such an idiot.

"...I said that to you, didn't I?"

The daring sound of Kyle's nervous voice made Kenny shift just slightly. His arms slouched a little from his chest as he simply shrugged his shoulders with a nod of his head.

Kyle could all but feel Stan's blue eyes absolutely piercing him, causing him to slowly run his hands down his face and groan out loud, frustrated with himself. He had already severely messed up one relationship that weekend. Sure, it may have been a friendship that Kyle was sort of hoping to turn into much more of a romantic connection some day, but deep down he knew that wasn't anywhere near as important as the other friendships he had held since he was just four years old.

He wasn't going to lose Kenny, too.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You're right - you're totally right," he admitted with a huffing sigh, "I would have been screwed if it wasn't for you... well, screwed in more ways than just one."

At the sound of a slightly more upbeat tone in his voice and the sight of the first genuine smirk to cross Kyle's lips that afternoon, Kenny only remained stubbornly still for a second longer.

Had it been hurtful to hear Kyle say something so crude to him the night before? Damn right it had been. As much as Kenny realised that Kyle was obviously drunk and obviously didn't mean a single word of it, it was still the first time in their near thirteen year friendship that their normal teasing and tormenting of one another had been taken a step too far.

But was Kenny really going to let Kyle's one slip up outshine every other memorable moment of the past thirteen years? Not a chance.

Chuckling at Kyle's ironically miserable joke, Kenny shook his head again and smiled right back at him, "Forget it. You guys know I'm always gonna' have your backs."

Feeling a wave of relief sweep through him, Kyle's small grin miraculously continued to grow as Kenny reached forward and patted him on the shoulder. A similar sense of reprieve was filling Stan, as well. Everything had gotten sort of heated there for a daunting moment, but that didn't matter now. Stan was just happy to see his friends suddenly back on the same page again.

"Okay, good," the dark haired boy spoke with a sigh, "Now, what? Are you two gonna' hug it out, or something?"

Instantly gawking up at Stan with his hands stubbornly shoved in his pockets, Kyle laughed slightly at the sarcastic request. He stuttered over the start of a protesting sentence, but before he could say anything, Kyle only felt himself grunt in surprise as Kenny tugged on his friend's jacket with a cynical laugh of his own and collected him in a quick man-hug.

Almost immediately, Kyle felt a calm sense of comfort sweep through him. He patted Kenny firmly on the back, sighing into his shoulder for a short second. Kenny could hear the lingering despondency in Kyle's tone and felt his huffing breath against his shirt as he lowered his own voice and parted his lips to speak.

"What happened?" he asked, much more genuinely.

Kyle cringed. He hated to have to explain himself for a second time that afternoon, but somehow, as he took a step back from Kenny and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, he was able to find his voice again.

"She regrets it... she's pretty hurt," he said, pausing to hesitate, "Like... _really_ hurt. She said she never wants to speak to me again."

The guilt in Kyle's eyes was all too clear as Stan felt a sharp twinge ricochet across his body, "Dude, it's not only your fault."

"Yeah," Kenny instantly agreed, "She had drunken, accidental sex with you, too."

"I know, I know," Kyle urged them with a groan. He began to sort of pace around in a circle as he took his hands to his temples. He didn't even feel particularly sick or hungover anymore, and yet, with every thought of Bebe that crossed his mind, his headache was only getting worse and worse.

Maybe no matter how guilty he felt, or how many times he apologised, or how much space he gave her - maybe Bebe really was going to cut Kyle out of her life forever. And maybe that was for the best. But _maybe_ , that also just happened to be the exact opposite of what Kyle wanted.

A final sigh mutely escaped him as a dull shadow cast over Kyle's hazel orbs, "I just wish she could see a way to get past this..."

Stan and Kenny swapped a nervous grimace as their eyes locked with one another's. This situation felt bizarre for the both of them. Stan's head was sort of spinning just from the pure fact that for once in his life it wasn't _him_ searching for comfort from his friends in regards to a girl.

But Kenny was feeling far more prepared. After all, he had spent the last eighteen months right by Kyle's side helping him pull Stan up from the depths of his own darkest nightmares. And if the youngest Marsh had been able to successfully conquer all of that and come out the other side in one piece, then Kenny knew that there wasn't all that much to worry about with Kyle. Sure, it was probably going to suck for him for a couple of months. But ultimately, Kyle would be okay.

Slinging an arm over his friend's shoulders, Kenny looked to Kyle with an encouraging smile. Stan tried to force a similar expression as he reached out and gently took his best friend by the arm again, "Dude - "

Just as Stan sensed all the right words form in his mind, he was suddenly cut off by the sound of loud, obnoxious laughter ringing out from the other side of the basketball court. All three boys immediately snapped their heads up, and then, Stan, Kyle and Kenny could almost swear that they all rolled their eyes in annoyance at the exact same time.

"What the hell are you fags doing?" Cartman grunted, still chuckling under his heavy breath at the sight of his friends comfortingly gathered around Kyle, "Are we here to have an orgie, or are we here to shoot some hoops?"

Stan scoffed at Cartman's typical unapologetic nature. He licked his coiled tongue against his bottom lip and went to open his mouth to speak, but instead, he was beaten to the punch by Kyle.

"Actually, I'm kinda' starving. I haven't eaten all day," he answered, "How about we head over to the mall and get some lunch instead?"

For the absolute slimmest moment, a tiny, insignificant part of Cartman had actually been wondering what was going on with Kyle that was making him seem so down in the dumps. He was also certainly surprised when his longtime frenemy didn't fire back at him for his homophobic insult. But at the mere mention of food, all these other thoughts instantly turned to dust in Cartman's mind as a wide grin formed on his face.

"Okay, cool," he grunted happily, "I could go for some grub right now."

With a roll of his eyes, Kyle nudged past Stan and Kenny as he spun around on the spot and headed back towards the centre of town, "Oh, please," he said, calling back to Cartman, "You've probably already had at least two lunches today."

"'Ay!" Cartman sniped, waddling after Kyle, "Shut your goddamn mouth, Jew-boy! I've only had _one_ lunch already today, and I only had to have it because my dumb skank of a mom didn't make my goddamn brunch the way I like it!"

Kenny snorted with a laugh at Cartman's unbelievable eating habits as he glanced over his shoulder at Stan. The dark haired teen was still shaking his head as he retrieved his water bottle and basketball from beside the park bench.

It didn't come as a shock to either of them that Kyle didn't want to mention a single word to Cartman about what happened between he and Bebe. Cartman's personality had changed since elementary school just as much as his weight had - meaning that he still absolutely could not be trusted with any serious secret, even from one of the people who he actually considered a friend.

At least Kyle would have a couple of hours at the mall to take his mind off everything. Well, Stan and Kenny at least hoped so.

"Well, he finally traded in his V-Card," Kenny lamented once Kyle and Cartman were well out of ear shot, "But I do _not_ envy the poor guy."

Stan chuckled slightly as he nodded his head in agreement. Kenny had - unsurprisingly - lost his virginity when he was just fourteen, and Kyle was first out of the remainder of their tight-knit group of four to next take the almighty leap. Stan often used to wonder what his first time would be like, but it was something he barely even thought about now.

Why would he? The right girl for him to share such a moment with wasn't around any more.

Snorting to himself with a cynical smirk at Kenny's words, Stan raised the sarcastic tone in his voice, "Ha, yeah, who needs to get laid? I much prefer being miserable and alone."

Whipping his head around to glare at him, the sharp features of Kenny's face soon softened as he detected the joking smile in Stan's expression. The blonde boy rolled his eyes. He knew that deep down Stan really was happy... maybe not quite as happy as he had been eighteen months ago, but that was simply something that they had all managed to come to terms with now. Things were still getting better every single day.

Now, they just had to help Kyle back onto that same path, too. Which meant Kenny had absolutely no sympathy for Stan and no time for any of his sarcastic crap.

Playfully shoving his friend in the shoulder as they eventually began to follow after Kyle and Cartman, Kenny laughed and spoke through gritted teeth as Stan pushed him back,

"Loser."

* * *

Flattening out her duvet and fluffing up her comfy, purple pillow, Bebe tried to force a relieved smile at her freshly made bed. But sadly, the moment was all too short lived as the beautiful blonde girl sensed her expression slouch and the smirk fade from her face.

Bebe hadn't been able to usher her girlfriends out of her house fast enough that morning so she could peacefully strip her bed and wash the sheets clean of her little mishap from the night before. She hadn't told any of the girls - not yet, and part of her wasn't sure if she even would. It's not she didn't trust any of her friends or doubted that any of them would be able to give her the proper advice to make her feel better. It was just that it was completely impossible for Bebe to have a real face-to-face conversation with the only friend she needed and wanted more than anyone else right now.

Huffing out a despondent sigh, Bebe ran her fingers back between her tangled curls. The teenage girl knew there was one other person she needed to talk to. She didn't particularly want to, but she knew deep down that she had to. And that was her mother.

Bebe shuddered at the thought. She didn't have the first clue how her mum was going to react, but Bebe wanted to try to be as mature about this entire mess as she possibly could. She realised that considering how drunk she was and how she had zero real recollection of the gritty details of what she and Kyle had done, the mature thing unfortunately included going to the doctor and getting properly checked out.

She remembered Kyle wearing a condom, and, as well as this, she was on the pill, so pregnancy wasn't her concern. Bebe just wanted to make sure that she and her body were okay. Anything physically wrong with her was going to be much easier to heal than her heart and her mind, anyway.

Bebe felt her chest ache. There had been a constant sort of twinging pain stinging at her core all day every time the thought of Kyle crossed her mind. They had both messed up. They had both totally messed up, so badly. But despite how much Bebe regretted everything she had done and wished that she hadn't taken things that step too far, she could still feel her mind being slightly tugged in the opposite direction.

Bebe liked Kyle. She really, _really_ like him. But, at the same time, the teenage girl was still so angry and so hurt. Not that she could completely blame him. Bebe realised that all of this was just as much her fault as it was Kyle's. What did it all matter, anyway? The way Bebe saw it, there was absolutely no way that the two of them would ever be able to have any kind of normal friendship or relationship now. They had made too huge of a mistake.

By this point, it was much easier for Bebe to just try to forget about Kyle.

Just as Bebe started to consider changing into her pyjamas and crawling down under her covers for the night, she suddenly jumped in slight surprise at a monotonous ringing sound echoing from her laptop.

Frowning to herself for a short second, Bebe crept up on the laptop that was sitting on her desk and tilted the screen upwards so she could see it. Instantly, she felt her heart settle in place. The blonde girl was receiving a request for a video call from the exact person she needed to talk to in that moment.

Taking a deep breath, Bebe stumbled over her thoughts for a second as she tried to decide how best to explain what had happened to her. She pushed a loose curl behind her ear and hovered the cursor of her mouse over the green answer button.

As the image slowly materialised across the screen, Bebe smiled at Wendy.

"Oh my God, girl, I am so happy to see you. I need to talk to you, you are never going to believe how much I've messed - "

"Bebe..."

Immediately cutting off her own sentence, Bebe's eyes narrowed and her chest skipped a beat at the miserably wobbly tone in Wendy's voice.

"Wendy?" she asked timidly, "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

In the very next second, Bebe felt her whole body rattle to her core as Wendy exploded into a waterfall of tears. What the hell was going on?

"Wendy?" Bebe asked again, an insane sense of panic suffocating her.

"Bebe, I f-fucked up," Wendy managed to stutter, "I fucked up s-so b-badly..."

In that very moment, Bebe had completely forgotten about her own screw ups with Kyle. It was like they didn't matter anymore, not even a little bit, not even at all. She wasn't prepared to worry her clearly distraught best friend with any of her trivial crap. Bebe hadn't heard or seen Wendy like this since... well, since she had left Stan.

"What happened?" Bebe firmly repeated, swallowing a nervous gulp.

There was only a short moment of silence before Wendy's sobs reverberated back into Bebe's room.

"I... I, um, br-broke up with Griffin," she admitted slowly, "He tried to... to f-force me to..."

Her unwilling flood of tears choking her at the back of her throat made it impossible for Wendy to finish her sentence. But she hadn't needed to. As much as it pained Bebe and absolutely broke her heart, she knew exactly what her best friend was trying to tell her.

Suddenly, her consensual slip up with Kyle didn't feel like the end of the world anymore.

"Oh my God..."

..

Somewhere, over on the other side of South Park, Stan sat comfortably slouched up against the head of his bed, totally unaware of every heart shattering second drifting by between Wendy and Bebe in the blonde girl's room.

The quarterback was chuckling to himself at some stupid video he was watching on his phone. There was a slim line of light streaming in from the hallway through the crack of his door, before it was suddenly overtaken by Sharon as she poked her head around into her son's room.

"Light's out, sweetie," she spoke quietly, smiling at the youngest of her two kids.

"Okay, Mom," he agreed, reaching over to flick off his beside lamp, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, honey."

Stan kept a loving smirk on his mum until she disappeared behind his bedroom door, closing it behind her. The complete darkness and silence of his room was sort of peaceful as Stan blew out a gentle sigh and settled down under his blankets, rolling over onto his side.

He pulled his red poofball hat off his head and threw it down to the end of his bed, running his hand back through his raven locks. He hoped that Kyle was starting to feel better and wasn't dreading going to school tomorrow. Stan knew more than anyone that getting over such an important and special girl was no easy feat. But he was also sure that Kyle would eventually be okay. Just like he was.

A peculiar sensation swept over Stan for a sharp instant. He focused back on his phone, closing out of the video playing app and simply staring at his home screen for a second or two. His thumb was hovering over his photo album in hesitation. And then, as Stan clicked into it and scrolled all the way to the top to his oldest photo from eighteen months ago, he felt his heart skip a sad beat. The sensation was far more powerful than any surprisingly sweet kiss with any other girl would ever feel for the rest of his life.

It wasn't all that often that he would dwell upon the picture of him and Wendy as fifteen years old poolside at Bebe's end of summer party. It had been a few months now at least since he had last seen it and traced his thumb over the longing image of her gorgeous face. But that didn't mean Stan was ready to delete it. Not just yet.

Because, as he brought his voice to a dull whisper into his quiet room, he still hoped and prayed more than anything else in the entire world that he was going to see her again one day.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a new Lost Chapter!**

 **I just thought I'd pop a note down here to clear up where the little snippet at the start of this chapter came from. This moment is from chapter three "Harder Than You Thought" from _How It All Ends_ , and the snippet from my very first Lost Chapter was from chapter nineteen "Cat's Out of the Bag" from _How It All Ends._ I'll probably be flashing back to that original story a few more times, so I'll be sure to reference them when I do :)**

 **Please leave me a review! I would love to hear what you all think so far :)**

 **Till next time guys,**

 **Reneyyyyyyyy x**


	7. It's Complicated

**It's Complicated.**

 _Anyone in their grade who thought that Stan and Wendy had the only complicated relationship in South Park didn't know the first thing about Kyle and Bebe. Half the time, Bebe wasn't even sure for herself what was going on._

* * *

 _'I wanna come home'_

The searing pain Bebe felt in her chest at the sight of the text message from Wendy was near unbearable.

 _'What happened?'_

Hitting send on her own cell and watching the message zoom across the country to Wendy in Malibu, Bebe expelled a heavy sigh from her lungs. As she locked her phone and placed it down on the cafeteria table, the teenage girl ran her hands back through her thick, blonde curls. Her sigh suddenly turned into a yawn, causing her to groan in annoyance under her breath.

Bebe wasn't particularly running on much sleep that Monday at school. She had spent one half of her Sunday night video chatting with Wendy, talking to her and trying her best to comfort and console her over her break-up with Griffin, not to mention all the disgusting things the older boy had tried to do to her. The other half that lead into the early hours of the morning she spent doing nothing else but simply staring up at her bedroom ceiling in the darkness. Her mind had been whirling and tears had pricked the corners of her eyes at the desperation she felt to see Wendy again and give her a hug and promise her that everything was going to be okay.

Bebe hadn't even stopped to think about her own disastrous events from that weekend. Or about Kyle.

The tenth grade girl shuddered at the thought of her crush. Or... _former_ crush, or whatever Kyle was to her now. Bebe wasn't so sure what she considered him to be any more. The only thing she _did_ know was that her feelings since Sunday morning definitely hadn't changed. She still absolutely did not want to speak to Kyle ever again.

Just as Bebe forced this thought to the back of her mind and started to wonder why Wendy hadn't texted her back yet, the blonde girl found herself jumping with the slimmest surprise. She had been so lost within the depths of her own brain that Bebe hadn't even noticed Heidi Turner approach her from the entrance to the cafeteria and take a seat beside her.

"Why the long face?" the brunette asked with a friendly smile, "I thought you still would have been on a high from your ah-mazing party on the weekend?"

Trying to not to roll her eyes too obviously, Bebe mumbled more than spoke as she carefully licked her lips, "Kinda' glad it's over, actually..."

Heidi immediately narrowed her vision at the dull tone in Bebe's voice, "Why, what happened?"

Biting down hard on her tongue, Bebe fell to some sharp hesitation. She hadn't meant to peak Heidi's interest so much. She had barely had the time to process what she had Kyle had done for herself - surely Bebe couldn't be expected to try and explain the whole regrettable mess to someone else? Not just yet, surely.

"Uh," the blonde girl stuttered slightly, "N-nothing, it's fine, it's just - "

"Well, there's obviously something upsetting you?"

Bebe remained silent, quickly attempting to come up with some kind of believable excuse as she suddenly dived for her phone, "Seriously, nothing happened at the party," she repeated, gesturing to her device, "I was just talking with Wendy before, that's all. It still bothers me, ya' know, it doesn't get any easier when she's so far away."

Holding in a hopeful breath, Bebe waited as she could almost see the cogs ticking over inside Heidi's head. Soon enough, though, all the brown haired girl could do was simply shrug her shoulders as she shot Bebe a softer expression.

"I might not be Wendy, but you can still talk to me. About anything."

Bebe was still, pausing for a moment or two as she mulled over Heidi's words.

The seventeen year old adored all of her girlfriends. She had been close with most of them since she was just eight years old. But none of them were her _best_ friend. None of them were Wendy.

Something told Bebe that she just wasn't sure whether she could really trust any of her other friends with the burden of such a huge secret. But then, on the other hand, Bebe hadn't exactly been given the opportunity yet to even try to get to the bottom of any of her regrets or concerns. They sure were starting to feel awfully suffocating in her heart and in the pit of her guts.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl stared down into her lap for an indecisive second before bringing her nervous glance back up to mirror Heidi's.

"Promise you won't say anything? To anyone?"

"Of course," Heidi replied, "I swear. Is everything okay?"

As her previous breath escaped her lungs in the tiniest possible sigh, Bebe heaved her shoulders up and down, "I slept with someone..."

Heidi's hazel eyes instantly widened, "You did?" she asked in disbelief, "With who?"

There was an immediate sense of reluctance in Bebe's appearance as her eyes shifted downwards again and she chewed down on her bottom lip. Taking a mental step back, Heidi quietly shook her head to herself and opened her mouth to speak again.

"I mean... sorry, ignore me, you don't have to tell me who it was if you don't want to."

At the gentle words from her friend, Bebe actually managed to feign a faint smile. Maybe she really did have more people on her side than she first thought.

"It was Kyle."

The unexpected sound of Bebe's confession sent Heidi into a spin as her jaw fell open to the table. She was completely frozen for a second or two. In a way, Heidi wasn't sure why she felt so surprised. It was clear to anyone within breathing range of Bebe and Kyle just how flirtatious they could be with one another. Why did Bebe sound so crushed about sharing this mistake with him? Couldn't it be considered the best outcome of a bad situation?

"Oh... wow..." Heidi offered lamely, "Don't you two really like each other, though?"

"We do... or, we _did_ , or..." hopelessly trailing off, Bebe was still for a second before she ran an exhausted hand down her face, "I don't know. I have no idea. I mean, I didn't even want to do it, and now - "

"Whoa, wait, what?" Heidi viciously sniped back in with a deeply set frown, "You didn't want to? But he did it anyway? Bebe, that's - "

"Oh, no, no, no!" Bebe suddenly interjected right back. She felt all the colour drain from her face at the idiotic phrasing of her last words, "God, no, that's not what I meant... I mean, I _did_ want to do it at the time... I'm pretty sure I started it, actually..."

Feeling another heavy breath escape her, Bebe awkwardly began to fiddle with the hem of her pale blue coloured sweater, "It's just when I woke up yesterday morning and it all came rushing back to me and he was still there," she rambled, "I had this instant feeling of regret... I just wish we hadn't taken things too far."

Forcing a comforting half-smile her friend's way, Heidi reached her hand down to take Bebe's away from pulling any more loose threads from her top. She squeezed tightly for a quick second, "So why don't you two just talk about it?"

"Talk to him?" Bebe repeated with a soft laugh, "Uh, no, no way. I told him I was done with him, I don't know if I could handle even being around him again."

"But I'm sure he never meant to hurt - "

"Heidi," Bebe snapped slightly, ripping her hand away from her friend's. Taking a moment to allow the small twinge of hurt to register on the brunette's face, Bebe soon composed herself again. Shuffling closer to Heidi on the cafeteria bench, the seventeen year old lay her head apologetically on her friend's shoulder, "I just wanna' try and forget about him, okay?"

Settling into the silence for a second or two, Heidi eventually nodded her head. She wanted to try to understand where Bebe was coming from, but somehow, the brunette couldn't help but wonder what Wendy might be telling her best friend if she was the one here to comfort her through this situation.

Then again, Heidi thought to herself, Wendy was sort of the expert in giving up on boys who truly cared about her...

"Okay," Heidi echoed in agreement, quickly deciding it best to just change the subject, "How about instead of just sitting here we actually go and get some lunch?"

Slowly lifting her head off her friend's shoulder and shooting her an appreciative smirk, Bebe nodded back at Heidi and reached across the bench for her school bag. In a final, fleeting second, Bebe quickly glanced at her mobile phone. Still no reply from Wendy.

Just as the beautiful blonde considered maybe messaging her best friend once more, her thoughts were suddenly rocked by Heidi teasingly nudging into her as she stood up from the table. Beckoning her to hurry up and follow her in their quest for food, Bebe cheekily rolled her eyes at the girl who was one of who oldest friends and simply shoved her cell down into the pocket of her jeans.

Maybe Wendy wasn't quite ready to talk any more just yet. But once she _was_ ready, Bebe was going to be there for her. And she was certain that wasn't going to let anything or _anyone_ distract her from supporting her best friend.

* * *

Reaching back to tighten her hairband around her long, blonde ponytail, Bebe continued to pant heavily from her lungs until her heart slowly regained its regular rhythm. The rest of the school day had flown by in what felt like the blink of an eye. There was about fifteen minutes remaining until the bell was due to ring, and thankfully, Bebe's tenth grade gym period had finished just in time.

Digging her hands down into the pockets of her gray coloured sweatpants, Bebe's hips swayed from side to side in the cool Colorado spring breeze as she walked along beside Heidi. The two girls were making their way back up to the gym and the girls locker room from the oval with some of their other classmates.

As Bebe giggled away at some silly joke of Heidi's, she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. This was the longest she had gone all day without thinking about Wendy, or Kyle, or... _anything_ really. It felt sort of nice.

Just as they finally approached the small set of concrete steps that lead up to the double doors of the gym, Bebe's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of some slight snickering echoing from beside her. She raised a curious eyebrow, glancing to her left. Her expression only continued to widen as her eyes fell upon the image of four very familiar faces.

Clyde and Craig were happily perched on the metal hand rail of the stairs. Leaning up against it beside them was Token, and Nichole was standing right on the other side of her boyfriend. The four of them were all still in their gym clothes, too, but for whatever reason, they didn't seem to be in too much of a rush to get changed, end their day and go home. As her vision locked onto them more tightly, the three boys kind of chuckled again as they playfully elbowed one another.

Bebe stuttered out a confused breath, "What's so funny?"

Swapping a mischievous glance with the other two guys, Token folded his arms over his chest and licked his lips as he decided to be the one to speak.

"Oh, nothing," he hummed sarcastically, "We were just wondering if, ya' know, after everything that happened on the weekend, does this means that _you_ have to get circumcised now, too?"

Every, insignificant pigment of colour drained from Bebe's face as her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

Whirling around on the spot and glaring absolute daggers at the brunette who stood by her side, Bebe sensed a fire light up behind her eyes, "Heidi!"

"It wasn't me!" Heidi instantly snapped back with a shake of her head, "I didn't say anything, I swear!"

Grinding her teeth together, Bebe could feel herself absolutely seething. Heidi was spewing crap, and the blonde girl knew it. She had only told one person about her monumental screw up with Kyle. There was no other way this secret could have possibly come to light.

Just as she sucked in a deep breath and prepared to let loose at her friend all over again, Bebe suddenly came to a screeching stop as she felt a gentle hand tug on her arm. As she was coaxed back around to face the group of four still standing behind her, Bebe ripped herself out of Nichole's grip.

The girl with the dark, curly hair held her hands up in defence and then slowly licked her bottom lip, hesitating her words.

"Don't be mad at Heidi. And don't listen to these assholes," she sniped, shooting her boyfriend a scolding look as she jabbed him sharply in the ribs, "I'm the one who told them," she confessed, "I was walking by at lunch time and overheard everything you were saying to Heidi."

As the colour rushed back to her cheeks in the form of a heated, embarrassed, red blush, Bebe scoffed in disbelief, "And did you just happen to miss the part where I said I didn't want anything said, to anyone?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Nichole pleaded, "But what you said totally freaked me out, I just wanted to talk to Token about it."

A deep frown mixed with frustration and bewilderment fell into Bebe's brow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Skidding into complete silence, Nichole awkwardly allowed her eyes to fall away from Bebe's for a shy moment or two. Quickly glancing back at her boyfriend for some reassurance, the teenage girl swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, "Uh... ya' know, just the part where you said that you didn't want to do it, but then Kyle - "

"Oh my God, what?" Bebe interjected with a panicked shriek, "You are officially the worst eavesdropper in history!" she yelled, "If you had stuck your nose in for a just a second longer, you would have heard me say that's not what I fucking meant! He didn't do anything wrong, it was just an accident!"

As the dreaded realisation slowly began to settle into Nichole's face, the boys, however, remained completely unmoved. Just as Clyde rolled his eyes and parted his sarcastic lips to speak, Heidi quickly decided to jump in over the top of him, grabbing Bebe's hand again and lowering her voice to a quiet mumble.

"Um... shouldn't you go and warn Kyle?"

The sound of his name resonated harshly in Bebe's chest. A heavy breath unwillingly emptied from her lungs as she felt a dull shudder run up her spine. It was surely going to be awful enough for Bebe the further this secret continued to spread amongst her friends and throughout the whole school. But if the version of events being told was a total lie that made Kyle look like a complete monster...

Suddenly snapping out of her horrified trance and pushing all the fury she felt towards the guys and Nichole to one side, Bebe spun around on her heels and dashed up the steps and into the gym. She didn't even stop to allow Heidi the time to catch up with her. All the teenage girl wanted to do - all she knew she _needed_ to do, was quickly get changed, grab her bag, and find Kyle.

The few minutes it took her to do all this seemed to zoom by in a flash. As she ripped her P.E. shirt over her head and replaced it and her sweatpants with her normal clothes, Bebe snatched up her school bag and darted back out of the girls locker room. She just hoped she was going to be able to catch the red-headed boy before the bell rang.

Her emerald coloured eyes widened to the size of saucers as she scanned the gym for the tall boy in the green hat. Just as her heart was starting to race with a few too many nerves, Bebe suddenly narrowed her vision as she spotted Kyle amongst the crowd, casually walking towards the exit of the building with Stan by his side.

The heels of her canvas shoes squeaked across the polished floor as she ran towards him. She didn't give herself even half a chance to think of what she was possibly going to say. By the time she reached him and grabbed him by the arm and twirled him around on the spot, the teenage girl spat out the only thing she could muster.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise at the fierce sensation of Bebe latching onto his arm. The hasty desperation in her words drove him to an immediate silence as all he could do was stare down at her in total confusion. A frantic apology was the absolute last thing he was ever expecting to hear from Bebe, if anything at all. The expression on Stan's face was almost identical to Kyle's as he muttered an awkward laugh and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

But before any words could even cross his tongue, the three teenagers were abruptly cut off by the sound of grunting laughter echoing from behind them.

"Ha! Ha, ha ha!"

The unmistakable sounds of Cartman's hefty chuckles made Bebe's heart sink as she regretfully turned around and started at him in defeat. Kyle and Stan were still just slightly bewildered by what was going on. It wasn't unusual in any sense of the word for Cartman to confront them with a bragging laugh in his throat about something he apparently knew that they didn't. And with Butters planted as loyally as ever by the larger boy's side, it was almost impossible to guess exactly what was going on.

"What do you want, fatass?" Kyle sniped.

"What do I want?" Cartman repeated sarcastically, "I'll tell you what I _don't_ want - I _don't_ want any of the extra special present you gave to the birthday skank this past weekend!"

As Butters echoed Cartman's chunters like the little puppet he was, Kyle felt a nervous pain thump in the back of his brain as he quickly figured out exactly what it was that Cartman was finding so funny.

Stan cringed quietly to himself, "Shit..."

Kyle was grumbling under his breath just as much as his best friend was, "Goddamn it," he muttered, suddenly turning all his attention back to Bebe, "Who the hell did you tell?"

"Only one person! Only Heidi!" Bebe countered, defending herself, "And this isn't her fault, she didn't tell anybody else."

Interjecting himself back into the supposed hilarity of the situation, Cartman nudged Butters as he spoke, "Looks like Bebe can't keep her mouth shut, _or_ her legs shut."

"You fat piece of shit, Cartman," Stan thundered, instantly jumping in as the only sane person amongst all the conflict, "How's about you shut your fucking _mouth_ and get the fuck out of here!"

Somehow resisting the temptation to spew any more nasty jokes, Cartman and Butters quickly conceded to Stan's demands. They were still laughing wildly between themselves as they left the other three teenagers to stew in the incredible awkwardness.

Bebe was experiencing a million and one different emotions by this point. And yet, for whatever reason, she actually wasn't feeling as thrown by Cartman's shameful misogyny as she first thought she might be. The swiftness with which Stan had swooped in to defend her had sparked much more of a reaction within her brain. He really was a great guy, and certainly seemed to care about Bebe's well-being a hell of a lot more than Kyle did in that moment.

Deep down, Bebe could feel _that_ was what really hurt the most.

"You couldn't just keep it to yourself?"

The spiteful tone in Kyle's voice snapped Bebe out of her trance. She stared at him in disbelief, shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to keep all my feelings bottled up inside?" she sniped, "All I was doing was confiding in Heidi - Nichole was eavesdropping on us and told Token, and then _he_ ran straight to all your other so called friends to spread it around."

"Well, if Nichole was the one eavesdropping, it sounds like _you're_ the one who needs to get some more trustworthy friends!"

The fire spitting back and forth between them was dangerously beginning to heat up more and more as Bebe narrowed her sharpened vision at Kyle.

"That is bullshit, Kyle! Don't go turning this all around on me!" she cried, "I'll bet anything that you went running straight to Stan as soon as it happened, too!"

"That's totally different - Stan's my best friend!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry but _my_ best friend isn't - "

In a horrifying moment of realisation, Bebe quickly bit her tongue, cutting herself off. Her near mention of her long, lost best friend had sent a sharp, twinging pain coursing through each one of her veins. But that was probably nowhere near the amount of pain she very well could have just caused in Stan.

Nervously flicking her eyes over to meet his, Bebe's chest skipped a beat for a second. The dark haired boy had his arms calmly crossed as his bright, blue eyes stared back with complete blankness at Bebe. Chewing down nervously on her bottom lip, the blonde girl gulped. Stan sure had gotten pretty damn good at hiding his feelings about Wendy.

"Never mind..." she muttered quietly.

Bebe's head was aching. All she wanted to do was try to move forward, not stay here stuck in a back and forth battle of spite and regret and revenge with Kyle. Running her hands down her face in pure exhaustion, Bebe heaved a long sigh and turned back to Kyle, almost reaching her hand out towards him.

"Look, Kyle, can we just - "

She wasn't even one hundred per cent certain what she was going to say or how she was going to attempt to finish that sentence. But, unfortunately for Bebe, she was never given the chance to.

Before she could allow any more words to cross her tongue, Bebe felt herself jump again, this time at the sound of two familiar female voices giggling from behind her.

"Oooh, the jilted lovers reunite," Red teased as she continued to laugh along with Annie, "You'd better watch out, ya' know, Bebe."

"Yeah," Annie joined in as the two made their way towards the gym's exit, "You wouldn't want to get too close to Kyle and let him take advantage of you again."

The callous words from the two girls made Bebe freeze on the spot. She could almost swear her entire being was coated with blistering cold ice on the inside and out. Shaking off the sickly feeling as quickly as she could, the teenage girl licked her dry lips to speak.

"Wait, no, that's not what - "

" _That's_ what everyone thinks of me now?"

Suddenly twirling back around to face him at the sound of his miserable tone, Bebe felt her chest deflate. She glanced back over her should for a second. She was absolutely determined to defend Kyle and his actions to her idiotic friends, but Red and Annie were already long gone.

Bebe swallowed a lump of sadness in her throat. A few moments ago she couldn't imagine what could possibly be worse than her and Kyle's secret spreading so far and so quickly. But now, Bebe thought to herself, she might have just stumbled upon something much, _much_ worse than their friends harmlessly gossiping about them.

"Kyle, please, let me explain," she croaked, "I never said that - "

"No, you know what, Bebe, you were right!"

Kyle's furious shouts were only just drowned out by the sound of the bell as it finally rang in the background to end the school day. The Jewish boy's fist was scrunched up in the pocket of his jeans as he tried to stop himself from shaking in anger.

He had never meant to hurt Bebe. Not on purpose. And while at first he might have wanted to apologise to her and make up and try to move forward together, he didn't want that any more. Not after this. He didn't want that _ever_.

Staring right through her as he took a first step past the beautiful, blonde teenager, Kyle gritted his teeth together, "Don't ever fucking speak to me again."

Bebe's heart felt like it was snapping in two while Kyle coldly brushed past her and walked out of the gym and down to the school car park.

It might have only been just over a day earlier that _she_ had the one to try to cut _Kyle_ out of her life... but Bebe never knew just how gut-wrenching it would feel to see her wish actually come true.

Still standing by as he nervously ran his hand over the back of his red poofball hat, Stan sighed deeply to himself and awkwardly shrugged his shoulders.

Without knowing what else to offer her, the dark haired boy calmly parted his lips.

"He really is sorry, you know."

Somehow, a small smirk managed to pop up in the corner of Bebe's mouth. Wendy was absolutely insane for leaving this incredible guy behind.

"Yeah," Bebe agreed, "Yeah, I know."

Shooting her one final, small smile, Stan lifted his bag properly onto his shoulder and spun around on the spot.

There was an instant feeling of loneliness that crept up on Bebe and completely consumed her. But it was a feeling that was only very short-lived, as she suddenly sensed her cellphone buzz in her pocket. Crap. Wendy.

Ripping her phone out from her denim jeans, Bebe hastily unlocked the device and read the small font in the gray message bubble from her best friend.

And then, Bebe sensed an unimaginable weight immediately crush all of her spirits.

 _'That photo of me that I let him take... the naked one... he sent it around to everyone in the whole entire school'_

Without even stopping to think, Bebe simply acted on the pure impulse she had held since she and Wendy were eight years old as she shot her head up and cleared her throat.

"Stan?"

At the sound of his name, Stan about-faced and glanced back at Bebe with a curious tilt of his head.

And yet, all that Bebe could muster was utter silence.

One thing that Bebe had asked Wendy when her best friend had first confessed everything that happened was that if she wanted Stan to know. Stan still cared about Wendy - he _had_ to still care, surely. He would be there for her and comfort her and protect her and help make sure that she got through all this and came out the other side in one piece. But, despite how much Bebe had pushed her, Wendy had been adamant.

Stan could not know. He couldn't know anything. Not now, and not ever.

Biting down on her tongue, Bebe blew out a sigh of total defeat from between her lips. There was nothing she could do.

"Um... thanks."

Stan remained confused for a moment or two. He frowned for a quick second, but then simply nodded his head and grinned once more, finally taking off after Kyle.

And then, Bebe was truly left all on her own again. With the nightmare in her cellphone in one hand, and her broken heart in the other, the blonde girl held back a sob.

She tried to weigh up what was worse - the pain she felt for Wendy and all she was going through, or the selfish misery she felt for her own mistakes. But when it came right down to it, _none_ of that could truly compare to the terrifying feeling that _both_ of their lives were suddenly starting to crumble into unmendable pieces.

* * *

 **Hey! Look! Finally a new Lost Chapter :)**

 **First of all, the flashback at the beginning of this chapter is referenced from chapter two of _How It All Ends_ entitled 'Highs and Lows'.**

 **Second of all, I hope you all enjoyed reading this new instalment! Please feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think! I truly appreciate it :)**

 **Till next time guys,**

 **Reneyyyyyyyyyy x**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello lovely, loyal readers!**

 **I just wanted to take the time to drop you all a quick A/N regarding this story. Fear not - the Lost Chapters are still alive and well and I'm hoping to update again sometime in the near future.**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that in a few hours I'm actually jetting off to the States for about three weeks for a holiday! I won't be taking my laptop or doing any writing in this time, but rest assured, as soon as I get home, the first thing I will be working on is a new Lost Chapter :)**

 **I hope it will be worth the wait by the time I get back! I can't wait to update for you all again as soon as I can.**

 **As always, thanks to everyone for your continued support!**

 **Till next time guys,**

 **Reneyyyyyyy x**


End file.
